Crash
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Un drame. De lourdes conséquences. Un futur incertain.
1. Chapter 1

**CRASH**

Résumé: Un drame. De lourdes conséquences. Un futur incertain.

Spoilers : Aucuns. Excepté pour la GSR étant maintenant 'canon'.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun droit sur CSI: Crime Scene Investigation ni sur la chanson 'Set The Fire To The Third Bar' de Snow Patrol.

* * *

Le drame envahissait tous les écrans depuis bientôt une heure. Toutes les chaînes possibles et inimaginables en parlaient. Des images d'un océan jonché de débris en tout genre : morceaux de métal, bagages, fauteuils et autres objets non identifiés.

En bas de chaque écran télévisé était inscrit en lettres flash et défilantes : _'Nouvelle catastrophe aérienne au large de la Floride'_. La nouvelle était tombée une heure et trente minutes auparavant, le Boeing 747 de la Tropicana Airlines, reliant Tampa à La Havane, s'était écrasé dans le Détroit de Floride. Les cinq-cents passagers et les membres de l'équipage n'avaient pas survécu. Les équipes de secours sur les lieux entreprenaient de sortir ce qu'il restait de la carlingue de l'eau. Les débris étaient recueillis par d'autres équipes tandis que la police maritime s'occupait des corps repêchés.

Devant son poste de télévision, une jeune femme se sentit défaillir. Ses jambes tremblèrent pour ne finalement plus la retenir, elle se retrouva à terre. Les larmes inondaient son visage et des cris étouffés s'échappaient de sa gorge.

Le lendemain de la tragédie, l'avancement des équipes de sauvetage était diffusé durant le journal télévisé. Cette fois-ci, la liste des victimes défilait à l'écran et le numéro de téléphone d'une cellule de prise en charge médico-psychologique s'inscrivait également.

A des milliers de kilomètres du crash, un groupe de personnes pleurait la disparition d'un ami proche. Leur peine fut d'autant plus immense lorsque le nom de cet homme apparut à l'écran, marquant ainsi une triste et dure réalité. Gil Grissom.

* * *

**I find the map and draw a straight line/ Over rivers, farms, and state lines/ The distance from here to where you'd be/ It's only finger-lengths that I see/ I touch the place where I'd find your face/ My finger in creases of distant dark places**

* * *

« Catherine, je pars pour Miami. Il va falloir que vous vous passiez de moi pendant quelques temps. » annonça Sara d'un ton ferme

Catherine regarda sa collègue d'un air étonné. Cela faisait deux jours que Grissom avait disparu dans le crash de son avion et à l'évidence, Sara ne s'en remettait pas.

« Sara… Que crois-tu accomplir en allant là-bas ? Tu crois que les autorités te laisseront aller sur les lieux sous prétexte que tu connaissais une victime? J'ai besoin de toi ici, surtout en ce moment… »

« Tu penses que j'y vais uniquement parce que je 'connais' une des victimes ? Que cette personne était simplement mon supérieur ? Grissom et moi avions un passé, une relation professionnelle différente de celles que je connais avec toi ou les autres. Et si tu veux savoir la vérité, nous avions également une relation intime. » elle avoua péniblement ce secret

La jeune femme se fichait de laisser paraitre ses émotions devant son nouveau supérieur. Elle venait de perdre son amant et était à deux doigts de craquer.

« Mais… » commença Catherine mais ne parvint pas à faire sortir les mots

« Depuis quand ? »

« Un peu plus de sept mois » répondit Sara en essayant vainement de calmer ses sanglots

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'évoque les principales raisons ? » Catherine les connaissaient malheureusement.

Mise à jour, leur relation aurait attiré l'attention des hautes instances, c'est-à-dire Ecklie et le shérif, le sort de Grissom et Sara aurait été dépendant de leurs décisions. Autant dire que leur carrière en tant que CSI allait probablement basculer. Et pas du meilleur côté.

« J'ai besoin d'aller là-bas… »

Catherine fit le tour de son bureau et vint se placer en face de sa collègue. Même si les deux femmes n'étaient pas proches, la perte de Grissom avait soudé l'équipe d'une manière dramatique mais forte. Catherine prit la jeune femme par les épaules pour l'obliger à croiser son regard.

« Sara… je comprends que tu ais besoin de le voir une dernière fois, de pouvoir aller de l'avant… mais j'ai peur que ce que tu découvres là-bas ne te donne des cauchemars indéfiniment. »

« Je ne veux pas tourner la page, Catherine. Je ne pourrais jamais le faire… Mais, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi y aller. J'ai besoin de ramener son corps ici, à Vegas. Dis-moi que tu comprends… » la pria-t-elle

Catherine laissa échapper un triste soupir. Elle ne pouvait empêcher la jeune femme d'accomplir cette formalité. Si Sara n'avait pas entreprit de le faire, elle-même l'aurait réalisé.

« Je comprends, bien entendu… Je, je m'occuperai de remplir les papiers nécessaires pour ton absence. » finit-elle par annoncer

« Merci »

Les yeux de Sara, remplis de larmes, croisèrent ceux de Catherine. Cette dernière eut un énorme pincement au cœur et sentit ses yeux piquer. Malgré tout, elle ne laissa pas ses émotions prendre le dessus et se montra forte devant sa collègue.

Sara tourna les talons et quitta le bureau d'un pas pressé, ne voulant certainement pas que ses collègues la voient pleurer.

Deux jours plus tard, Sara faisait son chemin vers une cellule du Bureau d'enquêtes et d'analyses, aménagée dans un hangar sur les docks de Miami. C'était là que le fuselage et tous les débris repêchés avaient été amenés, afin d'être réassemblés et donc de pouvoir déterminer la cause du crash.

Les corps des victimes reposaient dans une salle transformée en chambre froide pour l'occasion. La morgue de la ville ne pouvait contenir les cinq-cents corps. Le FBI s'était approprié l'affaire, il serait donc difficile d'approcher le hangar où était entreposée la carlingue. Sara se présenta donc au poste de surveillance et l'agent du FBI se montra méfiant envers elle.

« C'est le FBI qui est sur l'affaire, pas la police locale. Aucune information ne vous sera communiquée. » déclara l'agent

« Je le sais bien mais je ne suis pas ici pour votre enquête, une des victimes était un proche. Je voudrais voir le médecin responsable et faire le nécessaire pour rapatrier le corps à Las Vegas. » se défendit Sara déjà à bout de nerfs

« Attendez ici » dit-il en rentrant dans sa guérite pour passer un coup de fil

Une minute plus tard, l'agent ressortit et annonça à Sara qu'un membre du Bureau d'enquêtes et d'analyses viendrait la voir. Sara attendit patiemment sous le soleil floridien mais faillit s'en prendre à l'agent du poste en ne voyant personne arriver. Elle résista de toutes ses forces et finit par voir un homme arriver devant elle.

« Je suis l'agent spécial Jack Durante, chargé de la sécurité du périmètre. Vous êtes ici pour une victime parait-il ? »

« En effet, un de mes proches se trouvait à bord de l'avion. J'aimerai pouvoir récupérer le corps. »

« Montrer moi vos papiers et après, je vous emmènerai à la morgue. »

Sara sortit sa carte d'identité puis sa carte professionnelle et Durante les examina un long moment. Après avoir pris des notes sur un calepin, il lui demanda de le suivre et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers un large bâtiment.

A l'intérieur avait été aménagée une grande chambre froide pouvant accueillir les cadavres et ainsi les empêcher de se décomposer trop vite. Durante alla chercher un médecin et le présenta à Sara. Après cela, l'agent du FBI s'éclipsa.

« Mlle Sidle, nous ne pouvons pas relâcher les corps pour l'instant. Les spécialistes des Performances Humaines auront besoin de les examiner afin d'en tirer certaines conclusions. Il faut également pratiquer les autopsies, ce qui va prendre beaucoup de temps comme vous pouvez vous en douter. »

« N'y a-t-il pas moyen de pratiquer l'autopsie à Las Vegas ? »

« Je regrette, le FBI à la main mise sur cette enquête, tout doit passer par leurs services. »

« Est-ce… est-ce qu'au moins je peux voir le corps? » elle redoutait tant ce moment.

Devoir subir la vue du corps inerte et peut-être mutilé de Grissom la marquerait à vie. Mais elle ne pouvait imaginer devoir faire son deuil sans l'avoir vu une dernière fois. Sans lui avoir dit adieu. Même si au fond d'elle, un espoir infime vivait et la persuadait qu'il ne pouvait être mort. Elle n'y croyait toujours pas, elle ne réalisait toujours pas.

« Je… Bien entendu. Mais ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, je vous préviens. »

« Il faut que je le vois » déclara-t-elle

Le médecin prit le listing des victimes et le consulta.

« Rappelez-moi le nom »

« Grissom. Gil Grissom » répondit-elle avec une boule dans la gorge

« Etrange, il n'est pas sur ma liste… Comment est-ce possible… » fit-il l'air préoccupé

Le cœur de Sara fit un bond à l'entente de ces mots. Le médecin partit vers l'étendue de corps et trouva la rangée de 'G'. Il consulta plusieurs étiquettes sur les sacs noirs avant de relever la tête vers la jeune femme, qui bien entendu l'avait suivit.

« Je regrette mais il n'est pas là. Vous êtes certaine qu'il était à bord ? »

« J'en suis absolument certaine… Qu'est-ce… Je ne comprends pas… »

« Attendez, je vais aller chercher un membre de la BEA. » il s'éloigna d'un pas déterminé, laissant Sara au milieu de la rangée, incapable de trouver un sens à ce qu'elle avait entendu

Le corps de Grissom n'était pas là. Tous les cadavres étaient là, sauf le sien. Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-il embarqué sur cet avion ou non ? Elle était certaine que oui, sinon il se serait manifesté depuis longtemps. Une leur d'espoir naquit de plus belle. Mais… elle avait peur de se faire une fausse joie.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment arriver le médecin en compagnie d'un autre homme.

« Mlle Sidle, voici Mark Abrams de la BEA. »

« Le docteur Platt vient de me dire que la personne que vous recherchez n'est pas ici. »

« C'est exact, le corps n'est pas sur la liste. »

Abrams ouvrit un classeur et s'arrêta à une certaine page.

« Quel est le nom de cette personne ? »

« Gil Grissom »

Abrams parcourut la liste et finit par prendre celle du docteur Platt.

« Monsieur Grissom était bien sur le vol. Maintenant, la liste des victimes est légèrement différente du listing des passagers car elle a été établie en fonction des corps retrouvés ainsi que les identifications des proches. »

« Très bien mais pourquoi Grissom n'est-il pas sur cette liste ? » s'impatienta la jeune femme

« Mlle Sidle, sur cinq-cents passagers et membres d'équipages à bord de l'avion, seuls quatre-cent quatre-vingt dix-sept corps ont été retrouvés. Trois personnes sont portés disparues mais j'ai bien peur qu'elles n'aient pas survécu. » annonça Abrams avec empathie

* * *

**Their words mostly noises/ Ghosts with just voices/ Your words in my memory/ Are like music to me  
**

* * *

A suivre… 


	2. Chapter 2

2ème chapitre.

* * *

Le détective Reid sortit du tribunal de Key West le sourire aux lèvres. L'homme contre qui elle venait de témoigner allait croupir en prison pour le restant de ses jours. Après avoir semé la terreur sur Las Vegas pendant trois mois, tuant des étudiantes qui se risquaient à sortir tard le soir, il avait quitté la ville alors que la police se rapprochait de lui. Il avait établit son nouveau siège d'horreur sur tout le territoire des Keys de Floride. S'attaquant non plus à des étudiantes mais des lycéennes et collégiennes. La communauté craignait pour la nouvelle génération et priait la police de mettre un terme à tout cela très rapidement. Voila ce qui expliquait la présence de Cameron Reid sur l'île. A Vegas, c'est elle qui était chargée de l'enquête avec le détective Jim Brass. Lorsque la vague de meurtres s'était arrêtée pour reprendre de plus belle à Key Largo, les détectives ainsi que le labo criminel avait comprit qu'il s'agissait de leur homme. Etant plus jeune et n'ayant aucune attache familiale à Las Vegas, Cameron avait donc décidé de partir aider la police Floridienne. Après deux mois d'allers-retours entre Miami et Las Vegas, l'enquête avait porté ses fruits et l'assassin avait été démasqué et arrêté. A présent, il venait d'être jugé et tout finissait bien. Enfin, les parents des victimes n'étaient qu'à demi soulagés, ils allaient maintenant devoir vivre dans le souvenir affreux qui leur avait prit leur enfant à jamais.

La jeune femme allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez elle et tourner la page sur une des enquêtes les plus sanglantes de sa carrière. Elle traversa Duval Street et observa les alentours d'un œil curieux. En deux mois qu'elle parcourait les Keys, elle avait été trop occupée pour apprécier le panorama. Ces îles étaient comme un monde à part, Key West était plein de couleurs et de constructions atypiques, dans le style colonial. C'était une petite île qui vivait pendant l'été grâce au tourisme. C'était à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Il était près de sept heures du soir, le procès avait été long et éprouvant. Cameron était fatiguée mais par-dessus tout, elle avait faim. Avant de se rentre au tribunal, elle avait été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, trop nerveuse à l'idée de devoir témoigner. Duval Street possédait bon nombre de bars et de restaurant si bien qu'elle n'eut que l'embarras du choix. Elle repéra un petit restaurant qui avait l'air abordable et accueillant puis se dirigea vers l'établissement. Alors qu'elle allait y entrer, son portable sonna.

« Reid » dit-elle d'un ton professionnel

« Salut ! Alors comment s'est passé la journée ? Au tribunal ? »

« Il a été condamné à perpétuité sans possibilité d'appel. »

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Quand seras-tu de retour ? »

« Mon avion est à midi demain. Alex, ne dit rien à Jim pour le procès, je lui annoncerai la nouvelle moi-même »

« Pas de problème. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher demain ? » proposa son collègue Alex Vartann

« Je croyais que tu partais en week-end avec ta copine » de l'autre côté de la rue, un homme venait de sortir d'un supermarché.

Il avait un sac de course en papier dans les bras et marchait tranquillement le long des magasins. Cameron le fixait sans vraiment s'en soucier, plutôt pour garder ses yeux de succomber à la fatigue. Au fil de la conversation avec Vartann, elle détaillait l'homme tout en écoutant son collègue. L'inconnu devait avoir la cinquantaine, il porta un pantalon d'été beige et une chemise blanche à manches courtes. Sa démarche et sa posture avait quelque chose de particulier et de curieusement familier. Cameron n'y prêta guère plus attention, essayant de finir sa conversation.

« Ça se voit qu'on ne s'est pas parlé depuis longtemps… »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu l'as quitté ? » demanda Cameron étonnée

« C'est elle qui est partie… Du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir. Je suppose qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un de mieux, va savoir… »

« T'en fais pas Alex, si elle a fait ça c'est qu'elle ne tenait pas à toi. Elle n'en valait pas la peine. »

« Faut croire. Enfin bref, changeons de sujet un peu. »

Alors que Cameron allait enchaîner sur le boulot, l'inconnu se tourna légèrement en sa direction pour éviter d'autres passants. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en grand, fatigue oubliée et haleta.

« Cameron ? Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Alex

« Al, je te rappelle ! » elle raccrocha subitement

Ce qu'elle venait de voir l'avait complètement bouleversée et scotchée sur place. Elle connaissait cet homme de l'autre côté de la rue. Mais comment cela pouvait être possible ? Cameron retrouva ses jambes et marcha d'un pas lourd vers ce mystère vivant. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien lui. Ce grand homme qu'elle avait à peine connu mais qu'elle pouvait reconnaitre n'importe quand à force d'avoir vu son portrait. Gil Grissom.

Une petite voix lui intimait qu'à force de chercher un mort, elle devait avoir des hallucinations. Seulement, cet homme était trop réel et ressemblant pour être autre chose que l'entomologiste porté disparu et déclaré mort par la suite.

Cameron accéléra le pas afin de ne pas le perdre de vue. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur lui, ne clignant pas une seule fois par peur de le voir disparaitre.

« Hey ! » appela-t-elle à l'intention de l'homme mais ce ne fut pas assez fort apparemment

Tout en s'approchant elle continua de l'appeler :

« Grissom ? Gil Grissom ? » fit-elle plus fort

L'homme ralentit son pas mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Un coup de klaxon retentit et Cameron tourna la tête pour voir une voiture s'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle, laissant de grandes marques de freins sur le bitume. Elle avait manqué de se faire renverser. Elle s'excusa d'un geste au conducteur effaré et trottina vers son objectif. Il s'était finalement retourné en entendant le vacarme derrière lui.

Plus aucun doute à présent, elle se retrouvait face à un fantôme. Il la dévisagea mais ne sembla pas la reconnaitre.

« Grissom ? » lâcha-t-elle avec hésitation

L'homme leva un sourcil et répondit après un court moment de silence.

« Vous vous trompez de personne je crois »

« Oh ça non. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? » fit-elle déçue

« Je devrais ? Et puis, je ne m'appelle pas Grissom. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous le dire ? Je ne vous connais même pas. »

« Très bien, peut être que cela vous aidera à changer d'avis. » elle sortit sa plaque de détective et lui montra

« Vous êtes de la police… »

« Oui, je suis le détective Cameron Reid. »

« Mon nom est John Smith »

« Vraiment ? » il portait le nom typique des personnes qui n'avaient pas d'identité, souvent il s'agissait de victimes d'amnésie.

« Oui. Pourquoi doutez-vous de mes propos ? » demanda-t-il avec ce ton si cultivé qui lui était propre

« Parce que je vous connais. Nous avons travaillés ensemble il y a plus d'un an. Maintenant, vous voudriez bien venir avec moi, je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire. »

« Je… d'accord… » se résigna-t-il

« Allons prendre un café »

Cameron l'entraîna vers le restaurant qu'elle s'apprêtait à essayer au moment où son téléphone avait sonné. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'assirent près d'une fenêtre, dans un coin où il n'y avait pas trop de monde. La jeune femme sortit un dossier de sa mallette et le posa sur la table sans l'ouvrir. Un serveur arriva et ils commandèrent leur café.

« Je… ça a dû vous paraitre étrange que je vous alpague comme ça dans la rue mais comprenez bien que c'est important. »

« En effet… »

« Avez-vous eu un accident l'année dernière ? Accident à cause duquel vous avez perdu votre identité ? »

« Oui. Je suis incapable de me souvenir de ma vie avant le vingt et un mars deux-mille six. J'ai été trouvé sur une plage sans rien qui ait pu m'identifier. »

« Vous êtes un miraculé, vous savez. » il fit signe de ne pas comprendre

« Vous étiez à bord du vol 358 à destination de La Havane le vingt et un mars de l'année dernière. Il s'est écrasé au large de la Floride. Aucun survivant. Enfin si, vous. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? Comment ais-je pu m'en sortir ? Le nombre de survivants dans ce genre d'accidents est pratiquement toujours nul. Sans oublier le fait que le détroit de Floride contient un nombre impressionnant de requins… Non, vous devez faire erreur… » Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle avait raison.

Ses rêves, ou plutôt cauchemars qu'il avait déjà eu prenait soudain un sens nouveau.

« J'ai déjà rêvé que je me retrouvais seul au milieu de l'océan, parmi des multitudes de débris en tout genre et des corps sans vie… Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement entre ça et le crash. » il avait vu les reportages télévisés du crash évidemment mais jamais en pensant qu'il y était lié.

Cameron resta un moment à l'étudié, lui et ses mots. Finalement, elle continua la conversation.

« Vous avez parfois des flashs ? Des visions dans lesquelles vous revoyez des scènes de votre passé ? »

« Pas tellement non. Il m'arrive par contre d'avoir des impressions de déjà-vu. »

« Racontez-moi comment vous êtes arrivé ici. Quels sont vos souvenirs les plus anciens. »

« Je… Tout est encore très flou… Je ne me souviens pas du crash comme l'ayant vécu, plutôt comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve et que je le vivais à la troisième personne. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je suis sorti de l'appareil et que j'ai réussi à remonter à la surface. Je me suis réveillé sur une plage, le soleil sortait à peine. Je ne savais pas où j'étais ni ce que je faisais là. Je ressentais une douleur, j'avais mal à la tête et du sang coulait depuis la tempe gauche. J'ai essayé de me relever mais j'avais mal partout. J'ai fini par me mettre à genoux puis je me suis péniblement relevé, là j'ai vu deux personnes se précipiter vers moi. Ils m'ont demandé ce qu'il m'était arrivé. J'étais incapable de leur répondre quoi que ce soit. Je ne me souvenais plus de rien. Ils ont cru que mon bateau avait coulé au large et que j'avais nagé jusqu'à la rive. Ensuite, j'ai eu une sorte de voile devant les yeux et je me suis senti tomber au sol. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital. »

« C'est à ce moment qu'ils vous ont diagnostiqué une amnésie… » Cameron posa ses coudes sur la tables puis vint placer ses mains sous son menton

« Oui, une amnésie rétrograde. Ils m'ont dit que ce n'était que temporaire, que c'était dû à ce que j'avais vécu en mer… mon accident. Tout le monde était persuadé que j'étais une sorte de marin ayant fini à l'eau. »

« Personne n'a cherché à savoir qui vous étiez ? Vous n'aviez rien sur vous permettant de vous identifier ? »

« Non… j'étais un pantalon et chemise. Aucun portefeuille sur moi ni papier quelconque… » il n'avait effectivement rien eu à cette époque qui pu l'identifier. La seule chose qu'il avait sur lui, c'était cet appareil mystérieux qui ne marchait plus. Mais, il n'était pas encore sûr de vouloir partager cela sans en savoir plus à son sujet.

« Et la police ? Qu'avez-vous fait lorsque vous voyiez que votre mémoire ne revenait pas au bout d'un certain temps ? »

« J'ai demandé à mon médecin quelle attitude je devais avoir vis-à-vis de la situation. Il a appelé un de ses amis policier et lui a posé la question. La réponse a été simple, la ville manquait de moyen et les tests ADN coûtaient trop chers, et je n'étais pas prioritaire devant des affaires de meurtres ou autre crime tout aussi abjects. Ils avaient raison d'un côté… et puis, nous sommes dans une station balnéaire pas dans une métropole, les gens croyaient que j'étais du coin… »

« Vous n'avez pas essayé de retrouver votre identité par vous-même ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Mais comment vouliez-vous que je fasse, je n'avais pas d'argent, rien… Cependant, j'ai très mal vécu cette absence d'identité au début. Je me disais toujours que quelqu'un finirait par me reconnaitre… Et peut être bien qu'au fond de moi, j'avais peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir.

Il y eut un silence après cela. Cameron avait toujours le menton posé sur mes mains, bloquant un dossier sur la table avec ses coudes.

« Est-ce que vous allez me dire qui je suis réellement ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton désespéré

Cameron posa une main sur le dossier puis finit par se décider à l'ouvrir.

« Je ne suis pas médecin et encore moins psychiatre. Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous révéler ces informations aussi librement. Je ne sais pas ce que ça provoquera en vous, si connaître votre identité et passé sans y être préparé ne vous laissera pas dans votre état actuel voire pire. »

« S'il vous plait… Je voudrais savoir qui je suis »

Cameron tourna une page du dossier et tomba sur la fiche d'était civil de Grissom.

« Vous vous appelez Gil Grissom. Vous vivez à Las Vegas où vous êtes le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit au labo criminel. Votre grande spécialité est l'entomologie, vous êtes un des meilleurs dans le domaine et très prisé. »

Cameron prit la feuille du dossier et la posa devant l'homme. Ce dernier avait absorbé ses mots dans le plus grand silence.

« Pour les détails plus personnels, je vous laisse le soin de les lire vous-même »

« Je… Tout ceci semble si… irréel » bégaya-t-il après quelques minutes

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais c'est pourtant votre vie. »

« Je n'ai pas de famille ? Pas de femme ni d'enfants ? » cela lui parut étrange et triste

« Il y a bien quelqu'un dans votre vie » Cameron contemplait avec peine la photo qu'elle avait sous la main

« Je vous en prie, continuez ! » la pria-t-il vivement

« Dans votre équipe, il y a une femme avec qui vous êtes très proche. A vrai dire, vous entretenez une relation intime avec elle. »

Cameron fit lentement glisser la photo vers lui. Grissom observa longuement le cliché, ses yeux changeaient d'éclat par moment, comme si le visage lui était familier.

« Moi qui croyais l'avoir créer dans mes rêves… Elle est bien réelle… » dit-il dans un quasi murmure

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Ce visage m'est vaguement familier… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais je ne m'en souviens pas. » expliqua-t-il sans quitter la jeune femme brune souriante du regard

« Elle est quelque part en vous, seulement votre esprit bloque ces souvenirs… »

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Sara. Sara Sidle. »

« Sara » répéta-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un automatisme

« Elle est belle » déclara-t-il avec un léger sourire

« Oui elle l'est. Et elle est surtout anéantie depuis votre disparition. »

Le visage de Grissom s'assombrit aussitôt et il reposa la photo sur la table.

« Que faut-il que je fasse ? J'aimerai venir à Vegas avec vous mais… tous ces gens… je ne les connais pas. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux. »

« Je ne sais pas non plus quoi faire, mais comprenez bien que je dois annoncer la nouvelle à ces gens. Tous vous croient mort, il faut qu'ils sachent la vérité, ils ont beaucoup souffert de votre disparition. Vous pourriez peut-être consulter un nouveau médecin, un spécialiste de l'amnésie… voir s'il existe un traitement ou une méthode pour accélérer votre guérison. »

« Ça fait plus d'un an que je suis dans cet état, et jamais il n'y a eu d'amélioration. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me faire recouvrir ma mémoire d'autre. Mais… je voudrais essayer, voir si mes souvenirs reviennent dans un environnement qui m'est normalement familier. »

« Il va falloir que je les prévienne avant, ça va leur faire un choc. Je vais me charger de vous faire rentrer là où vous appartenez. » Grissom opina lentement de la tête

« En attendant, rentrez chez vous dormir. Vous avez un numéro de téléphone où je peux vous joindre ? » il s'empressa de le marquer sur un bout de serviette en papier

Cameron ferma le dossier avant de se lever.

« Je vous appellerai demain »

« D'accord »

Elle le dévisagea un court instant puis lança un 'bonne nuit' par-dessus son épaule avant de quitter les lieux. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'appuya contre un mur puis poussa un long soupir. D'une main tremblante, elle sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

« Détective Brass » fit une voix

« Jim, c'est Cameron. Je l'ai trouvé… j'ai trouvé Gil Grissom »

* * *

A suivre… 


	3. Chapter 3

3ème chapitre.

* * *

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Jim Brass observait les personnes qui s'agitaient dans la salle de réunion. Leur service allait bientôt commencer et les cinq CSI de l'autre côté de la vitre buvaient leur premier café de la nuit.

Il y avait Catherine en bout de table qui apportait les dernières modifications aux affaires de la soirée. Elle avait été amenée à remplacer Grissom lors de sa disparition. On ne pouvait laisser une équipe pareille sans supervision. Catherine était celle qui avait le plus d'ancienneté dans l'équipe et qui était la plus qualifiée selon Ecklie, mais surtout, la seule à vouloir se cantonner à la tâche. Les conditions dans lesquelles elle avait reçu cette promotion impromptue étaient de loin les plus dramatiques. L'équipe avait été complètement dévastée par la perte de leur collègue et ami. Catherine avait dû faire preuve de beaucoup de courage et avait dû savoir rester de marbre lors des réunions et autres conférences avec ses supérieurs au sujet de Grissom.

Personne ne lui reprochait cette attitude parfois très détachée des problèmes fragilisant l'équipe. Ils savaient tous qu'au fond d'elle, la tristesse faisait rage. Elle essayait de la cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais c'était en vain.

A côté d'elle se trouvaient la partie masculine de l'équipe : Warrick, Greg et Nick. Les trois hommes discutaient tranquillement mais les sourires se faisaient rares et les sujets de conversation n'étaient plus aussi immatures qu'à une certaine époque. Ils avaient perdu plus qu'un collègue, Grissom était un mentor, un modèle, un ami… quelqu'un qu'ils admiraient toujours malgré les évènements passés.

La dernière personne à être arrivée dans la salle fut Sara. Elle qui avait été si ponctuelle, mariée à son travail autrefois. Aujourd'hui, elle était à peine plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle peinait à survivre dans ce monde devenu sans intérêt. Après le crash de l'avion à bord duquel se trouvait Grissom, une enquête avait bien entendu été ouverte. L'épave du 747 avait été repêchée au large de la Floride et quatre cents quatre-vingts dix-sept corps avaient été retrouvés. Trois manquaient. Plus tard on avait conclu que les corps avaient certainement coulés ou bien que les requins les avaient dévorés.

Grissom faisait partie de ces disparus. Sara n'avait jamais voulu croire à ces excuses. Pour elle, Grissom avait dû survivre. Malheureusement, il ne s'était jamais manifesté. Alors que tout le monde se faisait difficilement à l'idée qu'il ne reverrait jamais l'éminent scientifique, la mère de ce dernier organisa une cérémonie funèbre. Sara avait tout rejeté en bloc. C'était à cette période qu'il avait été révélé qu'elle entretenait une relation avec le disparu. Cela ajoutait encore plus de tristesse à la situation surtout lorsque tous voyaient à quel point la jeune femme était inconsolable.

Elle s'était depuis lors détachée de son travail et de ses collègues, restant chez elle la plupart du temps. Ecklie l'avait envoyé consulter de force un psychiatre mais la peine et le vide qu'elle ressentait n'avait pu être guéris. Tout ce que le psychiatre avait réussi à faire, fut de calmer Sara dans ses moments de rechute et de lui faire reprendre le travail. Malheureusement, on lui refusa la permission d'aller sur le terrain et elle hérita d'un poste fixe au labo.

Brass continuait son inspection sans être vu, se demandant comment il allait s'y prendre pour annoncer ce qu'il avait de si important à dire. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait pensé entendre les mots qu'avait prononcés Cameron quelques minutes plus tôt. Et pourtant…

Avec beaucoup d'appréhension mais la conscience soulagée, il entra dans la salle.

« Catherine, je peux te parler une minute ? »

« Bien sûr, je t'écoute »

« En privé… » dit-il en jeta un œil aux personnes présentes

« Ok » elle se leva et quitta la pièce en compagnie du détective.

Une fois dans son bureau, elle ferma la porte et se tourna vers Jim.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Tu devrais t'asseoir… » Catherine voulu dire quelque chose mais fini par obéir.

« Cameron m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Elle se trouve actuellement à Key West pour une enquête. » annonça-t-il

« Et ? »

« Et bien… »

« Jim, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Elle a retrouvé Grissom » Catherine écarquilla les yeux comme pas possible et resta bouche bée. La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une bombe lui ayant explosé en pleine figure.

« Jim, c'est une blague ? »

« Non. Moi aussi j'étais sceptique au début mais elle a confirmé que c'était bien lui. »

« Oh mon dieu… » gémit Catherine, incapable de contenir ses émotions

« Cameron va nous le ramener »

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Comment a-t-il pu survivre… Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il jamais contactés ? »

« Je ne sais par quel miracle il est vivant mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir… il est amnésique. Voila pourquoi il n'est jamais revenu. »

« Où est-il encore ? » demanda Catherine d'une voix tremblante

« A Key West »

« Est-ce que Cameron lui a dit qui il était ? »

« Uniquement les bases, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire »

« Elle est sûre à cent pourcents que c'est bien Grissom ? »

« Catherine… »

« Jim, je ne veux pas qu'au final, nous ayons une mauvaise surprise. »

« C'est bien lui. C'est Grissom. »

« Il va falloir le dire aux autres… Sara… »

« Je sais. Occupes-toi de Sara, je me charge des gars. Mais en attendant d'autres nouvelles de Cameron, pas un mot à Ecklie. » Catherine acquiesça

Brass quitta ensuite les lieux et rejoignit la salle de réunion.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sara apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Catherine dévisagea sa jeune collègue puis lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Tu voulais me voir »

« Oui. Assis-toi s'il te plait » la jeune femme s'exécuta sans attendre

Catherine ne savait par où commencer ni comment annonçait la nouvelle simplement. Elle savait ce qu'avait vécu son amie durant l'année passée. Même si elle était la messagère d'une nouvelle inespérée, la fragilité de Sara pouvait entraîner de lourdes conséquences.

« Est-ce que c'est à propos de mon comportement ? De mes retards ? Je croyais qu'on avait résolu le problème. » se défendit immédiatement la jeune femme

« Sara… non. Ce n'est pas la raison de ta présence. Ce que j'ai à dire… est assez difficile, alors je te demanderai d'être patiente. »

Sara ne dit rien, elle observa sa supérieure avec un air angoissé. Quel châtiment lui réservait Catherine ?

Cette dernière se leva puis contourna le bureau pour venir s'asseoir sur la chaise voisine de Sara.

« J'ai besoin que tu sois forte, tu m'entends ? »

« Catherine, si tu dois me virer, ne prends pas de gants ! »

« Je ne vais pas te virer ! Sara, écoute-moi attentivement… » le silence tomba sur la pièce alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots

« Grissom est en vie »

Sara leva les yeux vers Catherine, l'information n'était pas encore très claire dans sa tête

« Il est vivant. Cameron l'a retrouvé à Key West »

« Catherine, je t'en prie… Ne joue pas à ça » gémit Sara, les larmes lui piquant les yeux

« Sara ! C'est la vérité. Grissom est vivant. Tu avais raison depuis le début… »

« Mais pourquoi… pourquoi n'a… »

« Il souffre d'amnésie. Provoquée certainement par le crash. » répondit Catherine sachant où son amie voulait en venir

« Je veux le voir » articula la jeune femme, la voix pleine de sanglots

« Cameron se charge de le ramener au plus vite. »

« J'ai besoin de le voir… »

« Sara… bientôt… »

La jeune femme laissait maintenant libre cours à sa peine. Un torrent de larmes dévalait ses joues. Catherine s'approcha d'elle et finit par la prendre dans ses bras, essayant tant bien que mal de la réconforter.

« Le cauchemar est fini maintenant… » murmura-t-elle

* * *

A suivre… 


	4. Chapter 4

4ème chapitre.

* * *

A l'aéroport international de Miami, Cameron tendit un billet d'avion à l'homme qui l'accompagnait. 

« Le voyage va être long, vous avez mangé ? » lui demanda-t-elle

« Un peu, je n'ai pas réussi à avaler grand-chose ce matin » répondit Grissom

« Je m'en doute… Quand nous serons dans l'avion, essayez de vous détendre, ne pensez pas à Vegas. »

« Ça ne va pas être facile. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire… »

« Oui, et là-bas non plus ils n'arrivent pas à y croire. Tout le monde vous croyait mort. Enfin… »

« Enfin quoi ? »

« Non rien »

« Dites le moi, s'il vous plait » Cameron poussa un soupir

« Sara… elle n'a jamais cru à votre mort. Pour elle vous aviez survécu… »

« Oh… »

Leur vol fut annoncé, épargnant ainsi à Cameron d'entrer dans de plus sombres souvenirs.

« C'est à nous. »

Le vol fut long et monotone. Grissom voulait en connaitre davantage sur sa vie mais Cameron était plutôt réticente quant à ce partage d'informations. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où aller et ne voulait pas être responsable d'un éventuel surmenage chez son compagnon. Rajoutant à cela qu'elle-même n'avait pas connu l'intéressé longtemps avant sa disparition.

L'avion se posa sur le tarmac de l'aéroport international McCarran quatre heures plus tard. Il était tard à Vegas et les deux arrivants étaient fatigués de leur périple.

« Je préviendrai Catherine de notre arrivée. Nous irons chez elle demain, tout le monde travaille à cette heure-ci. Pour le moment on va se reposer. Vous avez le choix : vous venez chez moi ou je vous trouve un hôtel. »

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, un hôtel conviendrait parfaitement. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Ça ne me dérange absolument pas de vous héberger. »

« Je vous en remercie mais je crois que j'aimerai être seul ce soir… »

Cameron acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête lent. Ils prirent un taxi après avoir récupérer leurs bagages. Grissom décida de s'arrêter au 'New York, New York' tandis que Cameron poursuivait jusqu'à son propre domicile.

* * *

**I'm miles from where you are/ I lay down on the cold ground/ I, I pray that something picks me up/ And sets me down in your warm arms**

* * *

Sara contemplait maintenant depuis plus de vingt minutes la photo qu'avait envoyée Cameron. Elle voyait ainsi pour la première fois en un an, l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Grissom apparaissait sur le cliché tel un fantôme surgit du passé. Les seuls détails de son visage qui avaient changé étaient sa peau parfaitement rasé et le vide dans ses yeux. Ces yeux qui avaient été si pétillants de vie autrefois. Il manquait quelque chose chez cet homme pour être le vrai, l'unique Gil Grissom.

Les deux derniers jours avaient été épuisants moralement. L'annonce qui faisait état d'un Grissom bien vivant à l'autre bout du pays avait provoqué l'euphorie de tout le monde au labo. Après que Catherine lui ait tout révéler, Sara avait été incapable de sortir du bureau, elle ne pouvait pas faire face aux personnes autour d'elle. Son vœu le plus cher venait de se réaliser mais à présent, elle redoutait que Grissom ne se souvienne jamais d'elle. Aimer un homme qui ne vous reconnaissait pas, qui n'avait aucun souvenir de vous, ignorant votre passé en commun, était aussi dur que de vivre dans l'idée que ce même homme avait disparu à jamais.

La jeune femme était chez elle, recroquevillée sur son sofa. Catherine l'avait obligé à prendre sa soirée car elle savait qu'avec tout ce qui pesait sur la conscience de son amie, elle aurait du mal à rester concentrée. Elle avait aussi jugé que Sara avait besoin de repos. Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, tous se retrouvaient chez Catherine pour les retrouvailles avec Grissom.

Demain allait être une dure, très dure journée.

Les retrouvailles entre Grissom et Catherine virent une bonne dose de larmes couler. Catherine ne pouvait retenir ses émotions devant son ami de toujours. Même si Grissom restait de marbre, à l'intérieur il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait peut être pas souvenir d'elle mais il se mettait à sa place, revoir une personne que l'on croyait morte après tant de temps était dur. Il se laissa donc faire lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle avait des gestes timides, ne sachant pas comment agir avec lui.

« Ça va aller ? » lui demanda-t-il après qu'elle l'air relâché

Catherine opina de la tête tout en essuyant ses larmes.

Il se passa à peu près la même chose avec Greg, Warrick, Nick et Jim. Minus les larmes. Ils étaient arrivés un peu en avance, ne pouvant plus attendre quelques minutes de plus. Ils avaient conscience que leur ami ne les reconnaitrait pas mais ça ne les empêcha pas de célébrer les retrouvailles à leur façon.

Après une demi-heure d'euphorie, Greg s'approcha de Catherine et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Où est Sara ? »

« Je ne sais pas Greg. Elle devrait être là depuis longtemps… je l'ai appelé il y a cinq minutes mais elle n'a pas répondu » s'inquiéta Catherine

« Tu veux que j'aille voir chez elle ? » proposa-t-il

« Si elle n'est toujours pas là dans dix minutes, tu iras voir. » Greg acquiesça avant de repartir vers le groupe

Le regard de Grissom croisa celui de Catherine. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il vint à côté d'elle et lui demanda, d'une voix pleine de regrets :

« Elle ne viendra pas… ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, ce doit être dur pour elle de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aime mais qu'il ne puisse se souvenir d'elle. »

« Personne ne lui en veut… » répondit Catherine

« Il faut lui laisser du temps »

Le lendemain, Catherine eut un message vocal de Sara sur son répondeur :

« Cath… je suis vraiment désolée… je n'ai pas pu… c'était trop dur. J'ai besoin de temps loin d'ici je crois…je suis désolée de te demander ça de cette façon… J'espère que vous me pardonnerez tous. »

Catherine essaya aussitôt de la joindre mais n'y parvint pas. Elle se résolut donc à lui envoyer un e-mail dans lequel elle lui assurait que personne ne lui en voulait et qu'elle lui accordait autant de temps qu'elle le désirait.

Durant la semaine de son retour, Grissom alla consulter un spécialiste de l'amnésie. La guérison allait être longue et difficile mais il en avait assez de vivre dans l'ignorance.

Il rencontra également sa mère mais ils eurent beaucoup de mal à communiquer. En effet, Grissom avait tout oublié du langage des signes. Etrangement, la seule chose qu'il avait su dire fut 'maman'. Il ne savait pas d'où ça lui venait. C'était ancré au plus profond de lui, dans ses souvenirs encore inaccessibles. Emily Grissom avait voulu que son fils vienne vivre avec elle à Marina Del Rey mais il avait gentiment refusé. Il voulait rester là où s'était déroulé une grande partie de sa vie adulte et là où ses 'amis' se trouvaient. Bref, il résidait chez Catherine en attendant de trouver une solution plus adéquate.

Emily Grissom demanda évidemment à son fils s'il avait revu Sara. Bien entendu, la réponse était non. Emily repensait sans cesse à quelque chose qui lui déchirait le cœur mais qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement lui révéler. Ça risquerait de le chambouler encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Peu de temps avant la disparition de son fils, ce dernier l'avait contacté par téléphone spécial pour lui annoncer son intention de se fiancer à Sara. Aujourd'hui, il avait tout oublié, même sa future fiancée.

Au début de la semaine suivante, une sorte de fête avait été organisée au labo pour le retour de Grissom. Celui-ci avait été un peu réticent au début, voir encore plus d'étrangers le mettait mal à l'aise. Il finit tout de même par accepter, ces gens avaient besoin de laisser derrière eux une période difficile.

Il y avait du monde dans la salle de pause et tous passaient un bon moment. Même pour Grissom ils n'étaient que des anonymes, ils étaient tous contents de voir la légende vivante de retour.

Au bout d'une heure, Brass fit irruption dans la salle :

« Désolé de gâcher la soirée mais nous avons une situation d'urgence. » annonça-t-il et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Il y a vingt minutes, un dangereux criminel s'est échappé de la prison d'état. Il a déjà fait une victime, le gérant d'une station de service à quelques kilomètres de la prison. La presse va être déchaînée comme vous vous en doutez. Tout le monde est prié de rejoindre son poste, ce type est près à tout… nous ne pouvons pas le laisser en liberté ! Catherine… » il fit signe à sa collègue

Cette dernière s'approcha de Warrick et lui dit :

« Va sur les lieux avec Nick, je vous rejoindrai plus tard » le jeune homme opina de la tête puis disparut dans la foule de gens

Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à Grissom qui était tranquillement dans son coin.

« Gil, je suis désolée que ça finisse ainsi »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends parfaitement. »

« Tu n'as qu'à rester ici, je vais dire à Greg de reprendre son ancien poste, tu pourras lui tenir compagnie. »

« D'accord »

La salle se vida en quelques secondes, laissant Grissom seul au milieu de ce chaos festif. Cherchant à s'occuper par tous les moyens, il commença à rassembler les assiettes en une pile.

Sara entrait dans le bâtiment abritant le labo, elle avait décidé de reprendre le travail plutôt que de se morfondre chez elle. Une semaine plus tôt, alors qu'elle se préparait pour retrouver Grissom, elle avait été prise d'une panique qu'elle n'avait pu contrôler. Elle avait été incapable de faire face à la situation. Alors elle avait fui, elle était montée à bord de sa voiture et avait conduit aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en sentait capable.

La jeune femme voulait parler à Catherine mais malheureusement, son bureau était fermé. Elle décida de continuer jusqu'à la salle de conférence, peut être que les autres étaient là.

Grissom s'essuya les mains sur un torchon avant de continuer sa tâche. Il avait maintenant pour mission de ramasser les gobelets dispersés aux quatre coins de la salle. Il se sentait bien, seul pour la première fois depuis des heures. Par moment, il avait envie de s'évader de son morne quotidien.

Alors qu'il reposait le torchon sur la table, une étrange sensation lui parcourut tout le corps. Il se tourna et vit la source de ce trouble sur le pas de la porte.

S'il y avait une chose que ne soupçonnait pas Sara, c'est quand venant au labo, elle tomberait sur Grissom. Elle dut se tenir au chambranle de la porte afin de ne pas s'écrouler.

Leur regard se croisa et aucun ne brisa le contact. Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se résolue à quitter la porte et avança lentement vers Grissom, comme si elle rêvait et redoutait qu'il ne disparaisse au moindre geste brusque.

« Gil » murmura-t-elle faiblement

Lorsqu'elle fut à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, elle leva sa main vers lui mais arrêta son geste aussitôt. Elle voulait tellement le toucher, s'assurer que ce n'était pas un mirage mais bel et bien son amant.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas… » commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant

Elle porta une main à la joue de Grissom et plongea son regard encore plus profondément dans le sien. Une larme s'échappa alors et la jeune femme fit glisser sa main sur la nuque de Grissom afin de le rapprocher d'elle. Sara le prit dans ses bras, plaçant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Une fois dans cette position laissa-t-elle ses larmes couler à flot.

Les bras de Grissom, jusqu'alors pendant de chaque côté de son corps, vinrent enlacer délicatement la taille de la jeune femme.

« Gil » articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots

« J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir fait faux bond la semaine dernière… je n'avais pas le courage… » avoua-t-elle

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… je comprends parfaitement… »

Un long moment de silence suivit avant que Sara ne finisse par le relâcher. Les yeux rougis par ses émotions incontrôlables, elle recula d'un pas afin de ne pas son montrer trop étouffante.

Grissom la laissa faire, lui permettant ainsi de gérer la situation à sa manière. Il vit les larmes couler le long des joues de la jeune femme et avant même de repenser son geste, il balaya une larme de sa main.

Sara se raidit en sentant la main de Grissom effectuer ce geste si intime. Il la retira aussitôt, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

« Je suis désolé… » bredouilla-t-il

« Ce n'est rien, ça me rappelle simplement des souvenirs douloureux »

« J'aimerai tellement pouvoir retrouver la mémoire… Me rappeler de tout, de nous. » répondit-il

Ceci provoqua une nouvelle vague de larmes chez Sara.

« Je… Je ne voulais pas… » s'excusa-t-il avant de se dépêcher de sortir un objet petit et rectangulaire de sa poche

« La seule chose qui me donnait espoir au fil du temps, c'était ça » annonça-t-il en lui montrant l'objet

Il s'agissait d'un petit iPod noir. A sa vue, Sara étouffa un sanglot.

« En voyant ce qui était gravé au dos, j'ai su que quelque part, quelqu'un m'attendait. Je me suis donc raccroché à ça pour survivre. Sara… »

« Je, je te l'ai offert juste avant que tu ne rentres dans l'avion à Vegas. » dit-elle tristement

**# Retour en 2006**

« Tu dois vraiment y aller ? » lui demanda-t-elle pour la centième fois

« Sara, tu sais bien qu'oui. Mais je t'assure que ça va passer vite, tu ne remarqueras même pas mon absence. »

« Ça j'en doute… »

Grissom avait été appelé par le FBI à Miami en tant que consultant en entomologie. Ils avaient une enquête qui exigeait des connaissances dans le domaine et l'entomologiste avait donc été sollicité. Après cette mission en Floride, il allait faire un saut à La Havane afin d'aider un collègue dans ses recherches.

C'était la première fois depuis que les deux scientifiques avaient une relation intime qu'ils allaient passer autant de temps séparés. Sara redoutait son départ depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle mais elle essayait de le cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Malheureusement, elle avait beaucoup de mal.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Grissom. Il observa le visage renfrogné de sa compagne puis se rapprocha d'elle. Il passa les bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui.

« Tu vas me manquer » déclara-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux

Avant que Sara ne puisse répondre, le vol à destination de Miami fut annoncé.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi » annonça-t-elle, sortant une petite boite enrubannée de sa poche de manteau.

Elle tendit la boite d'une main légèrement tremblante et Grissom la prit délicatement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il jovial

« Tu verras. Mais, c'est à ouvrir une fois à bord de l'avion » répondit-elle

« Oh… Pourquoi ? » fit-il dépité

« Juste comme ça »

« D'accord » il avait l'air déçu

Sara posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête puis l'approcha d'elle afin de lui déposer un baiser affectueux sur le front. Elle alla ensuite l'embrasser près de l'oreille et lui murmura :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien que tu puisses craindre. » Grissom étouffa un rire avant d'annoncer :

« Il faut que j'y aille maintenant » Sara hocha lentement la tête

« Je t'appel dès que je pose un pied au sol » promit-il

« Tu as plutôt intérêt ! »

Il prit le visage de Sara dans ses mains et l'embrassa longuement et langoureusement.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il une fois qu'ils eurent fini

« Je t'aime aussi » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire rêveur

« Je te promets que ça va passer vite. »

« Je l'espère. »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment puis Grissom finit par la relâcher. Sara le vit s'éloigner et passer le contrôle se sécurité. Après cela, il disparu dans la foule de voyageurs.

Le cœur lourd, Sara attendit que l'avion décolle puis quitta l'aéroport.

Dans l'avion, Grissom se sentait quelque peu coupable de laisser Sara seule pour une durée encore indéterminée. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'avait pas voulu s'éloigner d'elle une seconde. Ce qu'ils vivaient était magique et passionné. Il n'avait pas idée du grand sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux et comblé. A son retour, il avait une importante question à lui poser. Question qui déciderait de leur futur.

Il se rappela alors du paquet dans sa poche intérieur. Il le sortit et l'observa un moment avant de retirer le ruban. L'objet dans la boite lui parut familier. Un mot l'accompagnait :

'_Lorsque le temps semble long, la musique peut aider à le faire passer. Regarde au dos. Sara'_

Grissom sourit puis prit l'objet dans sa main. Il le reconnaissait à présent : c'était un iPod comme celui de Sara. Sauf que celui-ci était noir et non blanc. Grissom l'examina sous toutes les coutures et finit par voir le message gravé au dos.

'_Pense à moi. Je t'aime, Sara' _

Oh oui il allait penser à elle.

Il trouva une paire d'écouteurs dans la boite et les brancha sur le lecteur. Il découvrit alors que Sara lui avait mis tous ses albums musicaux préférés dessus.

**# Présent**

« Je n'ai jamais pu le faire marcher, l'eau a dû endommager les circuits. J'aurai tellement voulu entendre la musique qu'il contenait »

« Du classique. Il contenait une majorité de musique classique. Et aussi du retro comme les Pink Floyd et les Beatles. »

Ils tombèrent dans un silence à moitié confortable, regardant n'importe où sauf devant eux. Catherine choisit cet instant de calme pour entrer dans la salle.

« Hey Griss… » elle s'arrêta net en voyant l'autre personne dans la salle

« Sara ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt »

« Je sais, je voulais rester quelques jours de plus mais… j'ai pas pu » Catherine opina de la tête

« Je suis contente de te revoir… Je vois que tu as… » commença-t-elle en désignant Grissom

« Bien… Si ça ne t'embêtes pas, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, nous avons une affaire à haut profil. »

« Aucun problème, j'arrive tout de suite » dit-elle et Catherine s'éloigna

Sara se tourna alors vers Grissom. Ce dernier en fit autant mais paru hésiter dans ses mouvements et sur ce qu'il devait dire.

« Je… » commença la jeune femme incertaine

« Tu… devrais y aller » répondit-il

« Oui… » elle hocha la tête avec mélancolie

Elle finit par quitter la pièce à regret. Grissom resta un moment sans rien faire, encore un peu sous le choc des évènements passés.

Sara faisait équipe avec Catherine, pour la première fois en un an, cette dernière l'avait autorisé à quitter l'univers confiné du labo devant l'ampleur des faits. Bien entendu, elle ne quittait pas sa collègue des yeux.

Sara lui semblait comme à son habitude perdue dans ses pensées, une guerre sans fin faisait rage en elle depuis la disparition de Grissom. Elle avait toujours l'air épuisé et Catherine se demandait si elle avait réussi à dormir plus de quatre heures d'affilé en un an.

Même maintenant que Grissom était de retour parmi les vivants, elle n'était pas plus apaisée. Après tout, il souffrait d'amnésie et ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Un fardeau de plus que la jeune femme devait porter sur ses épaules.

N'aurait-elle jamais de répit ?

* * *

A suivre… 


	5. Chapter 5

5ème chapitre.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le Shérif débarqua dans le labo, il fulminait.

« Comment se fait-il qu'on n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur ce type ! Un gars en combinaison orange fluo, ça ne passe tout de même pas inaperçu ! »

« Ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que ce 'type' comme vous dite, a des amis quelque part en ville ? Ils lui ont certainement trouvé de nouveaux vêtements et un nouveau look. Tous les policiers de la ville le recherche, il ne restera pas invisible longtemps. » répliqua Catherine sur les nerfs

Elle donnait des ordres, demandait des résultats, se rendait à divers endroits à longueur de journées, elle n'avait presque pas dormie depuis que Warren Bradley, leur prisonnier évadé, était dans la nature. Les médias n'hésitaient pas à assaillir les membres du personnel dès qu'ils franchissaient le pas de la porte du LVMPD. Le Shérif était sur le dos de Catherine en permanence, demandant des résultats positifs, sans ajouter Ecklie qui profitait de sa position de directeur pour critiquer les méthodes de travail de l'équipe de nuit et de leur manque de résultats. Si Catherine avait eu le temps, elle l'aurait probablement étranglé de ses propres mains et aurait disposé de son corps afin que personne ne puisse jamais le retrouver. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le temps de mettre ce plan a exécution. Bradley venait de recommencer son cercle vicieux. Violeur un jour, violeur toujours. Il avait été condamné à la peine capitale pour avoir violé et assassiné dix-huit femmes en deux ans. Il croupissait en prison depuis six ans et avait apparemment planifié son évasion depuis longtemps et avec une précision qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Au bout de sa deuxième journée d'évasion, le corps d'une secrétaire médicale avait été retrouvé dans une allée, derrière un supermarché. Bradley était responsable, on avait trouvé ses empreintes sur la barre en métal qui avait servi à tuer sa future victime.

La photo de Bradley était partout, placardé dans les magasins, les postes de police, les taxis, les aéroports, stations de bus, gares. Bref, partout. Chaque voiture de patrouille possédait le profil du tueur. Malgré cela, personne ne l'avait vu. Personne ne savait où il était.

Warrick et Brass passaient leur temps à la prison d'état, interrogeant les prisonniers ayant connu Bradley, fouillant sa cellule.

Nick, Greg et Sofia s'occupaient des lieux du meurtre. C'était leur seul point de départ.

Sara et Catherine fouillaient le passé de Bradley afin de déterminer où il aurait pu se rendre, quelles étaient ses fréquentations avant d'être incarcéré. Bref, tout ce qui pouvait leur permettre de trouver un endroit éventuel où il se cacherait. Mais aussi ses anciennes connaissances, ces personnes pouvaient très bien le cacher. Et ils n'étaient pas tous faciles à approcher ou 'ouverts' aux forces de police.

Chacun avait une tâche à accomplir, chacun passait plus d'heure au labo que chez eux. C'était néfaste pour leur santé mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser un tel individu marcher tranquillement dans la rue, repérant sa prochaine victime.

Malheureusement, les CSI devaient ajuster leurs priorités lorsqu'une nouvelle affaire leur fut reportée. Une fillette de six ans qui avait été portée disparue un mois auparavant venait d'être retrouvée morte dans un terrain vague un peu en dehors de Vegas. L'affaire avait fait du bruit lors de la disparition et maintenant que le corps était apparu, il ne faisait aucun doute que la presse s'empare de l'enquête. Les médias avaient soif de sang et en ce moment, ils étaient gâtés.

Catherine avait demandé à Sara et Greg de s'occuper de l'affaire Emma Meyer, sachant que sa collègue était un des meilleurs éléments du labo.

« Cath, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de quitter la labo ! » avait argué Sara

« Je le sais mais il s'agit d'une situation particulière. J'en ai bien sûr parlé à Ecklie et même si au début il a refusé, j'ai fini par le convaincre. Sara, j'ai besoin de toi sur cette enquête. On est complètement submergé en ce moment, le Shérif met une pression énorme sur le labo parce qu'on n'a pas encore retrouvé Warren Bradley. Ecoute, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi et je sais que tu es le meilleur exemple qui existe pour Greg. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, aucun problème. »

« Tu sais que la presse va s'emparer de l'affaire, que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'ils apprendront, et je suis certaine que ce sera le cas, que j'étais suspendu de terrain durant une année, et là, je me retrouve sur une enquête très importante. » fit-il incertaine

« Si ça vient au grand jour, je m'en occuperai et j'en parlerai à Ecklie, c'est lui le responsable de ta suspension après tout, il n'a qu'à faire son boulot de directeur et faire ses beaux discours comme il sait si bien faire. » répondit Catherine

« Parfait, je vais prévenir Greg. J'espère vraiment qu'il n'y aura aucune retombée. » Après cela, elle était partie en quête de son jeune collègue.

Au bout de deux semaines, la pression était quelque peu retombée. Bradley avait été retrouvé dans un bungalow à Lake Mead. En fouillant son passé, Catherine avait trouvé un acte de propriété au nom de ses défunts parents. Ils possédaient le bungalow et Bradley s'y était caché durant son évasion. De retour à la prison d'état, il avait été placé sous haute sécurité. Il avait tué deux femmes durant sa cavale.

Toutes les affaires ne connaissaient pas une fin aussi rapide, l'affaire Emma Meyer était loin d'être résolue. Le manque d'indice avait laissé Sara confuse lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur la scène de crime. Il était évident que le meurtrier était méticuleux. La fillette n'avait pas été tuée sur les lieux de sa découverte et pour couronner le tout, il avait récemment plu sur la région, ce qui avait emporté bon nombre d'éléments et indices pouvant permettre aux CSI d'avancer dans leur enquête. Greg et Sara avaient passé des heures sur le terrain vague, fouillant et retournant chaque mètre carré. Ils n'avaient rien trouvés hormis quelques fibres et traces de pneus inutilisables.

Lors de l'autopsie, Doc Robbins avait trouvé des preuves menant à la conclusion qu'Emma avait été violée puis battue à mort. Alors que le coroner rapportait aux CSI ses observations, Sara avait sentit son estomac se nouer. Ça n'allait donc jamais s'arrêter. On tuerait et violerait encore et toujours. Elle essaya de ne pas laisser apparaitre ses émotions durant le reste de leur visite à la morgue. En sortant de là, elle jeta un regard à Greg et sut qu'il pensait comme elle. Le jeune homme autrefois drôle et un brin excentrique voyait une autre facette de la vie. Une facette qui n'avait rien d'attrayant et qui faisait surtout peur.

A présent, Sara avait le regret d'annoncer à sa supérieure que l'affaire était dans une impasse. Greg et elle avaient exploité toutes les pistes possibles et inimaginables et rien ne ressortait. Catherine lui adressa un sourire rempli de sympathie. Elle savait combien la jeune femme avait travaillé dure pour retrouver l'assassin de la jeune Meyer. Elle prit donc le dossier de l'enquête et le rangea dans la pile des affaires non élucidées. Un cambriolage attendait Sara et Warrick. Il n'y avait aucun répit face aux pêchés, aussi violents que banals fussent-ils.

En deux semaines, Sara n'avait vu Grissom qu'en coup de vent. Même s'il occupait son esprit une grande partie de ses journées, l'affaire Meyer avait tenu ses pensées éloignées de lui tout le temps qu'elle passait au labo. Et elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle souvent. Elle demandait de ses nouvelles à Catherine lorsqu'elle croisait sa collègue à la pause déjeuner. Celle-ci lui avait dit que Grissom continuait à vivre à l'hôtel et qu'il n'y avait toujours pas d'amélioration concernant son état. Sara avait envie de le voir. Mais à chaque fois, la dure réalité la rattrapait. L'homme qu'elle aimait n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle. Ça faisait mal. Alors qu'un soir elle le voyait s'éloigner après l'avoir croisé rapidement, Sofia s'était approchée d'elle et avait posé la main sur son épaule. La jeune femme lança un regard plein de compassion à Sara et son geste se voulut amical, signifiant qu'elle comprenait et que Sara pouvait compter sur elle. Sara avait été surprise par ce geste mais remercia sa collègue par un léger hochement de tête. L'ancienne CSI s'éloigna en silence tandis que Sara resta encore quelques secondes sur place, contemplant le chemin qu'avait emprunté Grissom quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle attendait le corps d'une nouvelle victime arrive à la morgue pour l'autopsie, elle vit arriver Grissom. Il avait un sac en papier dans la main.

« Bonjour » fit-il timidement

« Bonjour » répondit-elle sur le même ton

« Je… En parlant avec Catherine, elle m'a dit que tu étais là et que ça faisait des heures que tu n'avais pas quitté le labo… »

« Oh… Euh, c'est bien vrai » il s'avança vers elle

« J'attends qu'un corps soit amené à la morgue pour une autopsie. » continua Sara

« Passionnant. Je… je suis aller manger au restaurant, au coin de la rue et… je t'ai ramené quelque chose. » fit-il nerveusement avant de lui donner le sac

« Oh, merci… » répondit-elle avec un léger sourire

Elle ouvrit le sachet et en sortit une salade à emporter. Sara observa la boite en plastique avec un drôle d'air. Grissom s'en aperçut et fut encore plus nerveux.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? C'est une Caesar Salad… »

« Végétarienne » finit-elle pour lui

« Oui. »

« C'est ce que je prends toujours dans ce restaurant… Comment… ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… C'est que… ça m'est venu comme ça, c'est tout… j'ai encore eu une impression de déjà vu. » expliqua-t-il nerveusement

Sara ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Tu… tu es végétarienne? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle

« Oui »

« Depuis longtemps ? »

« Six ans » répondit-elle d'une voix douce

Lorsqu'elle fut repartie, Grissom continua la conversation :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé ? » demanda-t-il curieux

« Une certaine expérience avec un cochon mort. Passer toute une nuit à voir des mouches et autres insectes venir sur la carcasse a vraiment eu un effet direct sur moi. Mais à part ça, c'était une bonne nuit. » elle baissa les yeux et le ton de sa voix changea

« Ah et pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que tu étais là » déclara-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui

Grissom se sentit étrange à cet instant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Je… » commença-t-il mais fut coupé par Sara

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Oublions ça. Je ne te demande pas de t'en souvenir obligatoirement. Chaque chose en son temps. » expliqua-t-elle calmement

Au moment où Grissom ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, David arriva tout en poussant un chariot sur lequel reposait un corps dans un sac noir.

Sara se leva immédiatement et s'approcha du jeune coroner.

« Bonjour Sara, désolé pour le retard. Voici le corps d'Erica Flemming. »

« Je viens de rejoindre Warrick sur cette enquête, apparemment il y aurait des ressemblances avec l'affaire Meyer. »

« Le corps est dans un état de décomposition assez avancé, elle est morte depuis plus longtemps qu'Emma Meyer. Mais avec l'autopsie on devrait être fixé sur les causes et la date de la mort. Tu es venu y assister ? »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention mais je crois que je vais rester. » annonça-t-elle

« Bien, j'ai simplement besoin de préparer le corps » il continua son chemin vers la morgue

Sara vit du mouvement du coin de l'œil et se tourna pour voir Grissom se lever.

« Sur quelle affaire tu travailles en ce moment ? » demanda-t-il

« On a retrouvé le corps d'une fillette de six ans ce matin. C'est la deuxième en quelques jours. »

« Vous avez une piste ? »

« Non. On a fait le maximum et on est tombés dans une impasse. Peut être que le corps d'Erica nous apprendra de nouvelles choses. »

« Chaque corps raconte une histoire. » laissa-t-il échapper

Sara tourna aussitôt les yeux vers lui. Grissom avait ce regard qu'il avait autrefois lorsqu'il était plongé dans une enquête et réfléchissait en permanence. Il finit par croiser son regard et perdre cette expression si propre à l'homme que Sara connaissait.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? » s'enquit-il

« Non. C'est juste que… C'est une des premières choses que tu m'ais dites lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler avec toi. »

Une porte s'ouvrit et David appela :

« Sara ! Le corps est prêt, tu peux venir. »

La jeune femme se dépêcha de finir son repas puis fit quelques pas vers la morgue.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre, on se verra plus tard, d'accord ? » lança-t-elle à Grissom

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête avant de quitter les lieux.

Quelques jours plus tard, Catherine discutait avec Grissom.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir rester à l'hôtel ? Ça va te revenir cher à la fin. »

« Quelle autre solution est-ce que j'ai ? »

« Et bien… Tu as une maison ici. Je sais que Sara et toi l'avez gardé afin que personne ne sache que vous vivez ensemble. Tu devrais demander à Sara de t'y amener, c'est elle qui a les clés. Ce sera beaucoup mieux que l'hôtel, crois moi. »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Gil, je sais que c'est difficile ce que tu vis, mais on ne sait pas combien de temps cela va encore durer. Imagine que ça reste ainsi pour toujours… »

« Je ne préfère pas y penser. Il faudrait que je trouve un boulot. »

« Pas nécessairement, tu prendrai une retraite anticipée, c'est tout. Tu l'as bien mérité je crois. Toutes ces années que tu as passé à travailler, mettant toujours ta vie privée entre parenthèses… »

« Malheureusement, je ne m'en souviens pas. Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de la femme que je suis sensé aimer. A chaque fois que je parle avec Sara, je sens qu'il y a une gêne entre nous. Elle ne sait pas comment réagir avec moi. »

« Je sais bien… mais je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup. Il faut du temps, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. » il n'avait pas l'air convaincu

Il avait fini par accepter la proposition de Catherine et s'était installé dans son ancienne maison. C'était Sara qui l'avait amené et lui avait fait visiter les lieux. Tout le temps qu'elle était restée avec Grissom, elle luttait contre les souvenirs. Chaque pièce, chaque recoin était un nid à souvenirs. C'était là qu'elle avait vécu avec Grissom pendant deux mois avant qu'ils ne se décident à acheter leur propre maison. Maison dans laquelle la jeune femme vivait toujours. Elle avait abandonné son petit appartement pour venir s'installer avec lui dans cette maison. Les murs blancs et l'atmosphère stérile qui régnait avaient été éradiqués lorsqu'ils avaient entreprit de repeindre les murs et de décorer les pièces avec autre chose que des papillons ou autres insectes morts.

Aussitôt qu'elle avait pu, Sara était partie. Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans cette maison. Grissom l'avait bien vu mais n'avait rien dit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire de toute façon.

Au fil des jours qui passaient, l'humeur de Sara s'assombrissait. Son enquête était toujours au point mort et les parents des victimes n'hésitaient pas à qualifier la police et labo d'incompétents. Ils voulaient des réponses mais personnes n'en avait. En fouillant le passé d'Erica Flemming, Sara avait découvert que la fillette avait passé une grande partie de sa courte vie dans des familles d'accueil. Son père avait assassiné sa mère un soir après être rentré complètement ivre. Erica avait échappé de justesse au massacre. Elle avait tout de même vu son père se faire tuer par les policiers alors qu'il tentait de fuir.

Sara ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les parallèles avec sa propre vie. Aucun enfant ne devait connaître ça. Et encore moins connaître une mort aussi abominable. Les affaires traitant de viols et autres évidence d'abus mettaient Sara sur la défensive. Pire encore, elle se laissait submergé par les enquêtes et ne pouvait trouver de repos ni de paix tant que le meurtrier n'était pas sous les verrous ou abattu. Elle savait que pour les affaires Meyer et Flemming il en serait de même. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à passer ses dossiers à quelqu'un d'autre ou simplement s'arrêter là. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Catherine la surveillait, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa collègue. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait mit Warrick comme partenaire pour la jeune femme. Il était calme et savait comment réagissait sa collègue. Et puis, il était sensé rapporté à Catherine le moindre problème rencontré avec Sara. Il ne faisait pas cela par manque de respect mais plutôt parce que tout le monde se souciait de Sara depuis qu'on avait annoncé la mort de Grissom. Elle était devenue fragile et ses amis voulaient prendre soin d'elle.

Un soir, Grissom avait décidé de rendre visite à Sara. Il avait entendu Catherine dire qu'elle avait besoin du soutien de ses amis. Il savait que quelque chose préoccupait la jeune femme, il s'en était rendu compte alors qu'il passait au labo pour régler certains papiers. Sara avait des cernes et son teint était très pâle. Elle était irritable ou complètement perdue. Elle prenait les remarques de ses collègues très mal.

Voila pourquoi Grissom était devant sa porte lors de sa journée de congé. Il voulait lui remonter le moral, même s'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Sara ouvrit la porte en pyjama mais ne semblait pas s'être beaucoup reposée. Elle regarda Grissom avec surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir sur le pas de sa porte.

« Bonsoir… » dit-il

« Grissom, je ne m'attendais pas à cette visite »

« Je… je me suis dit que j'allais passer voir comment tu allais » répondit-il

« Ça va bien » dit-elle pas très convaincante

« Je vois ça en effet. Sara… est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Sara eut un moment d'hésitation puis ouvrit la porte en grand pour le laisser passer. Grissom entra et se mit à observer les lieux. La maison était assez spacieuse et bien décorée, il y avait un étage et cela semblait trop grand pour un couple sans enfants. Sara se dirigea vers le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. La télévision était allumée et des albums photos étaient ouverts sur la table basse. La jeune femme avait apparemment fait un saut dans le passé. Elle s'empressa de refermer les albums et de les ranger.

« Catherine m'a dit ce qui se passait » finit-il par articuler

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » rétorqua-t-elle

« Je sais que ce genre d'affaires ne te laisse pas indifférente. Je sais qu'elles t'obsèdent. »

« Vraiment ? Désolée d'être humaine » répondit-elle ironiquement

Grissom avait l'impression que les yeux de Sara brillaient. Elle essayait de cacher sa peine derrière cette façade pleine de sarcasmes. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, laissant tout de même un espace entre eux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis de la sorte face à tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans ton passé ? » demanda-t-il

Sara baissa la tête, elle sentait déjà les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

« Oui. » répondit-elle

Une sensation étrangère emplit Grissom, il se revoyait dans une situation pratiquement pareille. Sara était assise dans un fauteuil et lui sur un canapé. Elle était en larme alors qu'elle lui racontait les détails sordides de son enfance. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et sa main trouva celle de la jeune femme. Sara releva la tête et fixa son regard sur leurs mains jointes.

« Ça s'est passé dans ton enfance, c'est bien ça ? » demanda-t-il et elle acquiesça

« Ta mère a tué ton père. Elle l'a poignardé. » déclara-t-il alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient

« Comment… » bégaya-t-elle

« J'ai eu une sorte de flash, je me suis revu dans ton appartement alors que j'étais venu chercher des réponses. » expliqua-t-il

« Pourquoi des albums photos ? » demanda-t-il ensuite

« Parce que tu étais la seule personne qui savait quoi faire dans des moments pareils. » avoua-t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Grissom la regarda sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne savait pas comment la calmer, il finit par passer ses bras autour d'elle et la tint contre lui. Sara éclata en sanglots et se laissa aller contre lui.

« J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de l'homme que j'aime » murmurait-t-elle entre les larmes

Pour toute réponse, Grissom la serra plus fort contre lui. Il priait pour que la mémoire lui revienne vite fait.

Les heures et les minutes passèrent, Sara avait fini par arrêter de pleurer et elle s'était endormi contre lui. Grissom n'essaya pas de la réveiller, elle avait besoin de se reposer. Il décida alors de l'emmener dans sa chambre, elle y serait installée plus confortablement.

Alors qu'il portait la jeune femme, il gravit les marches d'escalier puis se dirigea instinctivement vers la deuxième porte sur la gauche.

Là il s'approcha du grand lit et y déposa Sara avec douceur. Il tira les couvertures puis borda la jeune femme. Il avait l'impression d'effectué des gestes familiers. Il éteignit ensuite les lumières et quitta la chambre.

De retour dans le salon, Grissom s'assit sur le canapé et observa les lieux autour de lui. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, il voulait rester afin de s'assurer que Sara allait bien. Au fond de lui, c'est ce qu'il voulait le plus.

Il vit les albums photo et en prit un. Il l'ouvrit et eut la surprise de voir des photos de l'équipe de CSI lors d'un pique-nique. Tous avaient l'air de s'amuser. Il feuilleta les pages et les trouva remplis de photos de Sara et de lui, heureux. Sur une page ils étaient dans une fête foraine, sur une autre près d'un lac. Ils aimaient prendre des photos, capturer leurs moments de bonheur. Les photos étaient datées et Grissom avait dû prendre un des derniers albums car elles affichaient l'année 2006. D'un autre côté, il ne savait pas quand leur relation avait débuté. La dernière photo était datée au mois de juin 2006, c'était la dernière photo dans un album à moitié rempli. Grissom compris que c'était le mois de sa disparition. Le crash était survenu fin juin. Les moments de bonheur avaient alors cessés.

Grissom referma l'album et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il sentait une migraine arriver.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sara descendit les escaliers, elle fut surprise de voir une masse sur son divan. Plus elle s'approchait plus elle reconnaissait la personne qui était endormie. Un triste sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle décida de laisser Grissom dormir et partir dans la cuisine préparer du café.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la nourriture pour faire son petit-déjeuner, une voix se fit entendre derrière elle.

« Bonjour » Sara sursauta

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Ce n'est rien, je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. » répondit-elle en se tournant vers Grissom

« Tu dois te demander ce que je faisais à dormir sur la canapé… » continua-t-il avec un petit sourire

« Un peu oui… »

« Hier soir tu t'es endormie sur moi, je t'ai amené dans ta chambre et après ça, je n'avais pas envie de partir, je voulais rester là au cas où quelque chose n'irait pas. » expliqua-t-il nerveusement

« Oh… Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement

« Oui un peu »

« Installes-toi au comptoir, j'ai fais des œufs brouillés et j'ai des toasts dans le grille-pain. Tu veux du café ? »

Il acquiesça puis s'assit, regardant Sara alors qu'elle prenait une tasse et la déposait devant lui. Elle s'installa en face de lui et ils mangèrent tranquillement.

« Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Je vais bien. Je me sens reposée. » avoua-t-elle

« Tant mieux » dit-il avec un sourire

Il leva les yeux vers Sara et la vit concentrée.

« Sara… Quelque chose te préoccupe ? »

Elle lui sourit, Grissom savait toujours lorsqu'elle était soucieuse.

« Je me demandais simplement… Je me posais des questions sur ton année passée à Key West. »

« Quel genre de questions ? Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, tu sais. »

« Et bien, par exemple, qu'est-ce que tu faisais… Ce n'est pas évident de repartir à zéro. »

« Non en effet. Ça a été difficile au début, je ne savais pas qui j'étais et personne sur l'île ne semblait me connaitre. En sortant de l'hôpital, j'ai été orienté vers un service social où on s'est occupé de me trouver un logement. J'ai passé un mois dans une sorte de foyer. Ensuite, vu que mon état ne s'améliorait pas, j'ai décidé de me prendre en main. J'avais un travail en temps que plongeur au début. Qui aurait voulu d'un type d'une cinquantaine d'année sans identité… Après cela, j'ai trouvé mieux, je louais de l'équipement de plongé dans un petit magasin près de la mer. C'était pas mal, j'étais payé assez pour avoir un petit appartement. » raconta-t-il

« Wow… » souffla Sara

« Voila, les deux premiers mois étaient les plus durs. Après cela, ma vie n'avait rien de palpitante. »

« Tu n'as jamais rencontré quelqu'un ? »

« Tu veux savoir si j'ai fréquenté quelqu'un durant mon temps là-bas ? »

« Hum… oui » dit-elle avec beaucoup de mal

« Non. Je ne me sentais pas d'avoir une relation sans savoir qui j'étais vraiment. Et puis je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un quelque part. » admit-il

Sara se sentit aussitôt soulagée.

« Enfin, tout ce que j'aimerai savoir maintenant, c'est comment j'ai pu survivre à ce crash puis à des heures passées dans l'eau. » déclara-t-il

« Je ne sais pas. C'est un vrai miracle. »

« Je crois bien. Le détroit de Floride est infesté de requins, j'aurai été la cible parfaite pour eux. Mais non, j'ai simplement eu une insolation sévère et j'étais déshydraté. Et amnésique. »

« Tu as eu une chance énorme. On ne connaitra jamais la réponse à cela… Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là aujourd'hui. » répondit Sara avant de poser sa main sur la sienne

Immédiatement après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle retira sa main.

« Désolée, les vieilles habitudes ont du mal à partir » marmonna-t-elle avant de se lever et de débarrasser.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » lui proposa-t-il

« Non merci, ça va aller. Si tu as des choses à faire, vas-y. » annonça-t-elle

Grissom prit cela comme son invitation à partir puis s'éclipsa en silence. Sara avait toujours autant de mal à être dans la même pièce que lui. Elle voulait son amant et Grissom ne pouvait lui offrir cette responsabilité. Pas pour l'instant du moins. Il ressentait des sentiments au fond de lui mais ne pouvait pas agir en conséquence tant qu'il ne retrouverait pas la mémoire à cent pourcents. Il dut mettre de côté cet intense désir de prendre Sara dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

* * *

A suivre. 


	6. Chapter 6

**6ème chapitre.**

* * *

Il ne vit pas Sara pendant plusieurs jours. Il savait qu'elle traversait une période difficile et avait décidé de lui laisser de l'espace. Si la jeune femme avait besoin de lui, elle l'appellerait. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas envie de se montrer envahissant.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il reçut un appel affolé de Catherine un soir, il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il aurait dû rester aux côtés de la jeune femme.

Catherine était restée calme au téléphone mais Grissom savait qu'elle retenait ses émotions. Il y avait une note d'angoisse et de malaise dans le ton de sa voix.

Il arriva chez son amie vingt minutes plus tard, inquiet comme jamais.

« Gil ! Merci d'être venu si vite » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle le fit entrer et d'une voix posée et calme, lui raconta :

« Sara est ici. Elle ne va pas bien. »

« Quel est le problème ? » s'enquit-il

« Elle a perdu le contrôle face à un suspect durant son interrogatoire. Cette affaire est pire que jamais. Les parents des victimes mettent une pression énorme sur les forces de police et le labo. En plus de ça, les vieux démons de Sara viennent la hanter. L'addition n'est pas belle à voir. J'ai dû lui retirer l'affaire et la confier à Warrick. Ecklie est sur mon dos pour que je prenne des mesures disciplinaires. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

« Je vois… Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit ici ? »

« Elle a fondu en larmes dans les vestiaires, devant moi. Tout ce qui s'est passé dans les dernières semaines, enfin dans l'année, la rattrape. Et comme Sara est fragile, elle n'arrive pas à gérer la situation comme à l'époque. Je l'ai ramené ici vu que le service était fini, elle était tellement faible que je l'ai installée dans ma chambre. Elle s'est endormie, vidée des dernières forces et larmes qui lui restait. » expliqua-t-elle tristement

« Mon dieu… j'aurai dû être là cette semaine, au lieu de rester dans mon coin… »

« Gil, tu n'y est pour rien. »

Celui-ci poussa un soupir, il était furieux contre lui-même.

« Je peux la voir ? » demanda-t-il finalement

« Bien sûr. Elle est dans ma chambre, dernière porte sur la droite. » lui indiqua Catherine avant de s'éclipser

Grissom avança d'un pas lourd vers la chambre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire mais se sentait transporter vers la jeune femme.

Une fois dans la pièce, il la vit, assoupie mais tremblante. Il vint à ses côtés et remonta les couvertures sur elle. Sara avait l'air triste et désespérée dans son sommeil et Grissom sentit un pincement au cœur en la voyant dans cet état.

La jeune femme se mit alors à parler dans son sommeil, murmurant des mots que Grissom n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il se pencha pour mieux entendre et Sara continua de rêver.

« Gil… » murmura-t-elle plaintivement

Grissom n'osait ni bouger ni parler.

« Où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi. Tu me manques » répétait-elle avec douleur

Au moment où des larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières closes, Grissom se rapprocha encore plus d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Sara… Je suis là… » lui répondit-il mais la jeune femme était repartie dans ses songes

Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé et décida de rester auprès d'elle. Il enleva sa veste et ses chaussures avant d'aller s'allonger à côté de Sara. Il se glissa sous les couvertures puis passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme, la gardant contre lui, en sécurité.

Lorsque Catherine vint dans la chambre une demi-heure plus tard pour voir ce que faisait Grissom, elle fut surprise par la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Ses deux amis étaient endormis, Grissom tenait Sara fermement contre lui et la jeune femme semblait s'être calmée.

Catherine eut un petit sourire puis referma la porte, décidant de les laisser se reposer.

Le soleil avait peine à illuminer la chambre. Les stores et les épais rideaux empêchaient les rayons de s'infiltrer dans la pièce. La luminosité du matin était déjà forte, ce qui réveilla Sara. Elle se sentait un peu désorientait et eut beaucoup de mal à reconnaitre les lieux où elle se trouvait. Une masse reposait contre elle et quelque chose la retenait par la taille. Elle essaya de se dégager un peu afin de se retourner. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle fut étonnée de voir l'homme à ses côtés. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut être de retour dans le passé, alors qu'elle se réveillait en compagnie de Grissom après une journée de congé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas à ce moment et les évènements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire à grands pas. Toujours était-il qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi Grissom était là, en sa compagnie.

Ce dernier sentit du mouvement et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit Sara le regarder avec appréhension et sut qu'il devait s'expliquer.

« Sara… » commença-t-il

« Grissom, qu'est-ce que… Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? » demanda-t-elle

« Catherine m'a appelé hier soir. Elle m'a demandé de venir, elle était inquiète pour toi. » répondit-il

« Ok. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es resté toute la nuit ? »

« Je… Tu faisais un cauchemar quand je suis arrivé… Quand j'ai commencé à te parler, tu t'es calmée. Je n'avais pas envie de te laisser après ça… » expliqua-t-il

Sara demeura silencieuse. Elle baissa les yeux et hocha la tête avant de quitter le lit. Grissom en fit autant.

« Tu sais, tu ne me dois rien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'en temps normal nous sommes en couple que tu dois te sentir obligé de faire tout ça. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. » annonça-t-elle alors qu'elle remettait ses chaussures

« Je le sais. Mais, j'ai envie de 'faire tout ça'. J'ai envie de prendre soin de toi, Sara. Ne me demande pas pourquoi… ça me vient tout naturellement. C'est en moi. Ça me donne espoir qu'un jour je retrouve la mémoire. » répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle

Sara se tourna vers lui, bouche bée. Elle fit alors quelque chose qu'elle faisait uniquement lorsque Grissom la surprenait parfois avec de belles déclarations. Elle plaça une main sur le cou et l'approcha d'elle afin de l'embrasser sur le front. C'était un geste impulsif et Grissom adorait lorsqu'elle faisait cela. Mais cette fois-ci, il découvrait ce geste pour la première fois. Au moment où les lèvres de Sara quittèrent sa peau, il la retint pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Lui aussi agissait sur impulsion. Ses lèvres touchèrent le menton de la jeune femme puis montèrent jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres. Le contact durant à peine quelques secondes avant que Sara ne le brise et s'écarte de lui.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il penaud

Sara passa une main contre ses lèvres et n'osait plus le regarder. Il venait de faire exactement ce qu'il faisait dans le passé. La retenant pour l'embrasser par la suite. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas céder à la tentation cette fois-ci.

« Je devrais rentrer » finit-elle par articuler avant de quitter la chambre

Lorsque Grissom sortit de la pièce, il croisa Catherine dans la cuisine.

« Sara vient de partir » annonça-t-elle

« Je m'en doute »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Je crois qu'elle n'est pas encore à l'aise avec moi » répondit-il vaguement

* * *

A suivre. 


	7. Chapter 7

**7ème chapitre.**

* * *

Le nouveau meurtre d'une petite fille de cinq ans enfonçait la ville plus profondément dans son émoi. Le corps avait été retrouvé dans un entrepôt par les employés qui revenaient de leur week-end. Il s'agissait une nouvelle fois du meurtrier d'Emma Meyer et d'Erica Flemming. Les mêmes méthodes et la même façon de positionner le corps.

Sara voyait rouge. Le maire de la ville faisait pression sur la police afin de trouver au plus vite le responsable, voulant que les citoyens soient à nouveau en sécurité. Vegas avait vu trop de meurtres ces dernières années.

Kaitlin Spencer avait disparu pratiquement sous le nez de sa mère. Cette dernière s'était arrêté pour discuter avec une voisine alors qu'elles étaient dans un magasin. Une seconde d'inattention aura fallu à Kaitlin pour s'éloigner et ne jamais revenir. Les caméras de surveillance n'aidaient pas les enquêteurs et personne au magasin n'avait vu quoi que ce soit. La disparition avait eu lieu deux jours avant que le corps ne soit retrouvé. L'assassin gardait ses victimes moins longtemps.

De nouveau, on interrogea tous les proches de la victime ainsi que les personnes qu'elle voyait souvent en dehors de sa famille : instituteurs, chauffeur de bus scolaire, médecin… Le résultat était le même que pour les affaires précédentes, aucun lien entre les victimes et personne qui ne leur aurait voulu du mal. Et pourtant.

Sara ne quittait presque plus le labo, elle y avait élu domicile depuis ce nouveau meurtre. Elle ne voulait plus rentrer chez elle car il n'y avait rien d'intéressant qui l'y attendait. Plus depuis l'année passée du moins. Le temps défilait et la mémoire de Grissom demeurait toujours aussi confuse et vide de tout souvenir. La jeune femme n'avait plus la même énergie qu'avant, rongée par les soucis quotidiens qui pesaient sur sa conscience. Elle guérissait le mal par le mal, s'enfermant dans son travail pour ne pas penser à la dure réalité. Grissom ne serait probablement plus jamais le même. Et elle refusait de l'admettre, d'y penser, de l'accepter.

Alors qu'elle faisait une pause, prenant l'air devant le bâtiment du labo, elle vit Grissom arriver dans sa direction.

« Je t'ai cherché partout » dit-il

« Et on dirait que tu m'as trouvé » répondit-elle ironique, elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir de la compagnie à cet instant

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas donné de nouvelles depuis la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-il

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours fourré au labo ? » rétorqua-t-elle

« Sara… Tu sais bien que je deviendrai dingue à rester chez moi à longueur de temps… »

Elle ne répondit rien.

« Il fallait que je te parles » poursuivit-il

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? »

« Non. » il s'approcha d'elle et la jeune femme se tendit immédiatement

« Il y a quelque chose qui me rend dingue depuis quelques temps. »

« Et ça me concerne ? »

« Oui. Maintenant laisse moi t'expliquer… » elle fit un signe de tête

« Je sais qu'au fond de moi mes souvenirs cherchent à ressurgir. J'aimerai bien les laisser mais il y a toujours une partie de mon cerveau qui les bloque. Alors, peut être que mon jugement n'est pas tout à fait honnête, peut être que c'est dû à ces souvenirs qui arrivent à s'échapper… Je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il que ça m'empêche de dormir, de réfléchir correctement. Cette semaine a été difficile, tu ne m'as donné aucun signe de vie, j'étais inquiet, surtout avec ce qui se passe actuellement pour ton enquête. Et je sais que ça ne devrait pas m'obséder autant, mais je n'y peux rien… »

Sara ne savait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle était perdue.

« Grissom, qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me dire ? Soit plus clair, s'il te plait » il prit une profonde inspiration

« Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que… j'ai développé des sentiments pour toi. Je… je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Sara. Et je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas 'l'ancien' moi qui parle. »

Sara resta muette. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel discours. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment réagir. Etrangement, elle avait envie de pleurer. Ses yeux piquaient et rapidement, des larmes se formèrent.

Grissom ne disait rien lui non plus. Il attendait une réaction de sa part mais celle qu'il voyait n'était pas celle escompté.

« Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose. » la pria-t-il

Que pourrait-elle lui dire ? Elle n'en savait rien. C'était si soudain.

« Je… je peux pas… » murmura-t-elle, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues

Grissom fut surpris par sa réponse.

« Je suis désolée… je ne peux pas faire ça… »

« Sara… »

« Ecoute, ce que je vais dire va te paraitre dur et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais… mais, je crois qu'on devrait cesser de se voir. Cela vaudra mieux pour toi, et pour moi. »

« Mais… Sara… » commença-t-il mais la jeune femme s'éloignait déjà de lui à grandes enjambées

Grissom resta seul sur le parvis du bâtiment, incapable de bouger. Les mots de Sara se répétaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Ce n'était vraiment pas la réponse qu'il espérait.

Sara avait envie de hurler intérieurement. Ce que venait de lui dire Grissom était la goutte d'eau qui n'allait pas tarder à faire déborder le vase. Elle avait été dure avec lui mais c'était ce qu'il y avait eu de mieux à faire pour sa santé mentale. Grissom ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

« Sara ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! » lança Greg en débarquant dans la salle

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » elle était contente qu'on la sorte de ses pensées

« Je sors avec cette fille du FBI et… » il s'arrêta devant la perplexité de Sara

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est la vérité. Ça fait un mois maintenant et c'est génial. » répondit-il sur le ton le plus sérieux

« Je n'ai rien dit Greg. » ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir

« Bref, il se trouve que je lui ai parlé de notre serial killer pédophile et les méthodes du tueur lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose. Elle s'est donc renseignée et un de ses anciens copains, flic à Portland, a eu un cas comme le notre il y a deux ans. Mêmes méthodes, mêmes profiles pour les victimes. Il y a eu trois meurtres. » annonça-t-il

« Des suspects ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Il y a eu pas mal de personnes interrogées mais aucune n'avait de raison de tuer ces fillettes, comme pour nous. Aileen – la fille avec qui je sors– m'a transmis le dossier. C'est Catherine qui l'a actuellement. »

« Très bien, j'irai la voir après. » dit-elle en continuant son travail

Greg allait sortir de la salle lorsqu'elle l'appela. Il se retourna et attendit.

« Bon travail Greg » lança-t-elle et le jeune homme partit avec le sourire aux lèvres

Lorsque Sara quitta son labo, Catherine et le reste de l'équipe étaient partis. Leur service était fini depuis déjà longtemps et seule la jeune femme demeurait. En se dirigeant vers la salle de pause, elle vit Ecklie au bout du couloir et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la première salle possible. S'il la voyait encore là, il lui ferait un scandale dont elle se souviendrait longtemps. Elle se retrouva dans les vestiaires et vit cela comme un signe, il était temps qu'elle rentre un peu chez elle se reposer. Elle récupéra ses affaires et veilla à ne pas croiser Ecklie sur le chemin de la sortie.

Le soir suivant, le labo était en pleine activité. Catherine et le reste de l'équipe cherchait tous les liens possibles entre les affaires de Portland et de Vegas.

« On a plusieurs suspects potentiels, je veux qu'on me trouve le plus d'informations sur eux ! Leur casier judiciaire, leur métier, où ils sont actuellement. Je veux exploiter cette piste au maximum. » déclara-t-elle à son équipe réunie dans la salle de réunion.

Tout le monde était là, sauf Sara. Alors que les CSI se dispersaient chacun de leur côté, la jeune femme arriva dans la salle essoufflée. Elle réussit à tomber sur Catherine avant que cette dernière ne soit partie.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'ai dormi malgré mon alarme… » se justifia-t-elle

« Bon, ça passe pour cette fois mais fait attention ! » répondit sa supérieure

Elles discutèrent quelques instants de ce qu'il y avait de nouveau et Sara décida de retourner étudier les éléments recueillis sur la dernière scène de crime. Au moment où elle se retournait, Catherine lui posa une question :

« Sara, c'est vrai ce qui s'est passé avec Gil hier soir ? »

La jeune femme s'arrêta net.

« Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de te le rapporter… » maugréa-t-elle

« Non. Pas du tout. Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs, il n'allait pas bien. J'ai du insister pour qu'il me dise tout. »

« Génial. Maintenant je vais avoir le droit à un sermon ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça Catherine ! »

« Non. Je ne te juge pas Sara. Je n'ai pas à interférer dans les décisions que tu prends. »

« Exactement. »

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas un monstre. Je peux comprendre bien des choses… » avoua-t-elle

Sara hocha timidement la tête avant de s'éclipser.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Catherine trépignait.

« Bon sang Jim! Comment se fait-on qu'on n'arrive pas à avoir une seule photo de ce type ! C'est pas normal ! » fulminait-elle au téléphone

Sara apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle essaya d'attirer l'attention de sa supérieure. Une fois qu'elle eut réussi, elle lui annonça son intention de retourner sur la dernière scène de crime car quelque chose lui paraissait sortir de l'ordinaire. Catherine lui donna son feu vert et la jeune femme disparue de son champ visuel.

Avant de quitter le labo, Sara fit un détour par la salle de pause afin de prendre une tasse de café. Une fois entrée, elle se figea devant la personne qui occupait l'espace. Grissom était assis à la table, une tasse de café devant lui ainsi qu'un journal. Il leva les yeux vers elle mais ne dit rien. Sara se reprit et avança vers la machine à café. Après s'être servie, elle ressortie de la salle sans un mot. Chacun souffrait en silence de son côté et personne ne dit rien.

Devant la salle, Greg arriva à la hauteur de Sara.

« Il parait que tu retournes sur la scène de crime. Je peux venir avec toi ? » demanda-t-il

« Pas cette fois Greg. J'en ai pas pour longtemps et tu seras plus utile ici. Catherine a besoin de toute l'aide possible. Désolée. » répondit Sara avant de s'éloigner

Grissom avait entendu leur échange et soupira lorsqu'il fut enfin seul. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il en avait marre de rester assis et décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Il passa devant le labo d'audiovisuel et vit Catherine debout dans la salle, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Grissom entra et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« La police de Portland traine a nous envoyer le dossier du suspect n°4. Il est le seul à ne pas avoir de photo dans son fichier. C'est bizarre. »

« Vous avez essayé le CODIS ? » demanda-t-il

Catherine se tourna vers lui, surprise.

« Ok, je suis contente de voir que tu te souviennes du CODIS mais ce n'est pas la peine pour l'instant. »

Le portable de Catherine sonna.

« Jim, mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Un léger problème avec les connections mais tout est rétabli. Vous devriez avoir la fiche de votre type dans quelques secondes »

Au moment où il finit sa phrase, l'écran mural émit un 'bip' et la fiche d'état-civil de leur suspect s'afficha. La salle tomba dans le silence. Greg choisit ce moment pour se glisser parmi eux.

« Impossible » dit Catherine après une pause

« Vous le connaissez ? » demanda Grissom

« Oui. Mais pas sous ce nom là. Martin Philips, résidant de Portland de 1999 à 2004. Assistant à l'école maternelle dans le 5ème district. Archie, où est-il maintenant ? »

Le jeune technicien s'activa derrière son écran.

« Aucune idée. On a plus de trace de lui depuis fin 2004. »

« Tu peux mettre la fiche de Tony Willer à côté ? » le technicien le fit aussitôt

Les deux photos montrèrent le même homme. La seconde étant un peu plus récente.

« Il est à Vegas depuis fin 2004, comme c'est étrange… Assistant d'école maternelle là aussi, super job pour enlever des gosses. Il a dû les suivre et les enlever. Je vais prévenir Brass immédiatement. »

Catherine pianotait déjà sur son portable

Greg leur fit alors part de quelque chose de nouveau.

« J'ai pu discuter avec le policier qui était chargé de l'enquête à Portland. Il m'a dit que Philips avait été suspecté après avoir été vu sur la dernière scène de crime. Il n'a pas pu donner d'explication valable sur sa présence là-bas. Il a été interrogé plusieurs fois mais comme son casier était vierge, on ne l'a relâché. »

« Oui et maintenant on voit où ça a mené. Il a tué trois autres gamines ! » rétorqua Catherine

Pendant ce temps, une phrase n'arrêtait pas de se répéter dans la tête de Grissom.

'_Les meurtriers retournent toujours sur les lieux de leurs crimes.'_

Philips avait été vu sur sa dernière scène de crime à Portland. Il était toujours dans la nature ici à Las Vegas.

Sara était actuellement sur sa dernière scène de crime.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

« Greg, donne-moi l'adresse à laquelle s'est rendue Sara ? » demanda-t-il

« C'est un entrepôt de la société Farmer's, sur la R37. »

Grissom s'apprêta à partir en courant.

« Gil, il y a un officier de police avec elle. » ajouta Catherine

« Et depuis quand est-ce que ça les arrête ! » lança-t-il amèrement

Il quitta précipitamment les lieux et prit le chemin de l'entrepôt. Durant tout le trajet, il essaya de contacter Sara mais elle ne répondait pas au téléphone. Cela inquiéta d'autant plus Grissom.

* * *

A suivre. 


	8. Chapter 8

**8ème chapitre.**

* * *

Il arriva devant l'entrepôt en temps record et sortit du véhicule. Il vit la Denali de Sara garée de l'autre côté de la route mais pas de voiture de patrouille. Grissom s'empressa d'entrer dans le large hangar.

« Sara ! » appela-t-il une fois à l'intérieur

Sa voix résonna mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas. Il recommença ses appels et vit finalement de la lumière s'agiter au loin.

« Grissom ? »

Il courut vers elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle stupéfaite

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas d'officier avec toi ? » fit-il d'une voix autoritaire

« Je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi… Il y a des tonnes de dingues en liberté et tu viens ici toute seule ? Sara… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le rabâche sans arrêt ! Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu ? »

« Ils ont trouvé le coupable. C'est l'assistant maternel. » dit-il

« Quoi ? »

« Ecoute, il a changé d'identité. A Portland, il a été vu sur son dernier lieu de massacre. Il a été arrêté mais rien n'a été retenu contre lui parce qu'il était blanc comme neige. Après ça il a disparu de la circulation. Juste à ce moment, ici est arrivé un certain Tony Willer. J'ai vu les photos Sara, c'est le même type. Si je suis venu, c'est parce que j'avais peur pour toi. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il te trouvait ici toute seule. »

Sara était bouche bée. Tout ce que venait de lui dire Grissom prenait enfin sens.

« Est-ce que tu as terminé ton travail ici ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui, mais j'ai laissé mes affaires là-bas »

« On va les chercher et après, on s'en va » déclara-t-il

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière salle où le corps avait été retrouvé. Grissom et Sara durent s'orienter à l'aide de la lampe de poche de cette dernière. Tout le reste du hangar était plongé dans le noir et on ne voyait rien à moins d'un mètre. Ils voyaient simplement l'ombre des containers et caisses entreposés et cela prenait une allure sordide dans la pénombre.

Alors que Sara rassemblait ses outils dans son kit, il y eut un écho au loin dans le hangar. Un bruit de métal.

Grissom croisa immédiatement le regard de Sara, un frisson lui parcourant le corps.

« Tu as fini ? » la pressa-t-il

« Oui » répondit-elle en se relevant et déjà Grissom l'entrainait par le bras

Ils retournèrent à l'entrée du bâtiment en à grands pas et découvrirent avec stupeur que les doubles portes étaient verrouillées.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'écria Grissom

« C'est impossible » renchérit Sara

Derrière eux, le bruit métallique se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Tu es armée ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure

« Non… J'ai laissé mon revolver au labo… Je pensais finir rapidement ici » bégaya-t-elle

La pénombre l'empêcha de voir le visage de Grissom se durcir durant quelques secondes.

« Il faut trouver une autre sortie. » déclara-t-il avant de l'entraîner vers un nouveau coin de l'entrepôt

« Toi qui est venu ici de jour, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve une autre issue ? »

« Il y en a trois à ce niveau mais je suppose qu'elles sont toutes verrouillées. Il y en a une à l'étage mais je ne sais pas par où on peut y accéder. » expliqua Sara

« Il me semble avoir vu des escaliers tout à l'heure »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, entendant par moment des bruits provenir de quelque part derrière eux. Ils essayèrent de ne pas y prêter attention afin de rester concentrer et trouver un moyen de sortir de là.

« Tu as ton téléphone ? »

« Oui mais il n'y a pas de réseau ici, j'ai déjà essayé. »

« Voila pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à te joindre tout à l'heure » soupira Grissom

« Désolée » répliqua-t-elle d'une faible voix

« Voila, j'ai trouvé ! » annonça Grissom en les arrêtant devant des escaliers métalliques conduisant à la plateforme supérieure.

Ni une ni deux, ils gravirent les marches et se retrouvèrent sur une passerelle dans un état douteux. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas vu le panneau sur le côté des escaliers interdisant l'accès à la passerelle.

Alors que plusieurs possibilités de chemins s'offrirent aux deux scientifiques, Sara voulut aller dans une direction inverse de Grissom.

« Sara ! » cria-t-il

« J'en ai pour une seconde, je crois avoir aperçut de la lumière » elle était déjà loin de lui et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre, plusieurs gonds retenant la passerelle fixée au mur, cédèrent.

Il y eut un affreux crissement de métal et la plateforme se mit à bouger sous les pas de Grissom. Celui-ci s'immobilisa au milieu du chemin, incapable d'aller plus loin sans tout faire balancer. Le métal fini par se tordre et se déchirer sous l'effet des pas et de la vieillesse des matériaux. Alors que la passerelle qu'occupait Grissom s'effondrait de plusieurs mètres dans un bruit infernal de métal rouillé, Sara revint en courant juste à temps pour voir la scène.

Elle fut sans voix alors qu'elle voyait Grissom disparaitre sous ses yeux, incapable de s'en sortir par lui-même.

Lorsque le silence régna de nouveau autour d'elle, un cri étranglé échappa de sa gorge. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

« Grissom ! » hurla-t-elle en retrouvant sa voix

Elle redescendit en escaladant à l'aveuglette les restes de structures qui tenaient encore debout, jusqu'aux escaliers encore là.

La lampe torche roulait par terre et Sara la ramassa avant de s'approcher des décombres.

« Grissom ! » hurla-t-elle à nouveau mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint

Elle le chercha à l'aide du peu de lumière dont elle disposait et des tremblements qui parcouraient tout son corps. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à vive allure, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes, sa gorge était sèche malgré ses pleurs et ses mains avaient peine à rester stable et tenir la lampe correctement.

Enfin, elle vit le corps de Grissom prit sous les décombres. Inerte.

« Gil ! » elle s'approcha de lui aussi vite que possible et essaya de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. Il n'était pas prisonnier de la structure métallique et Sara essaya tant bien que mal à le tirer aussi loin que possible du lieu de l'accident.

Une fois qu'elle eut réussit, elle vérifia aussitôt l'état de son compagnon. Elle grimaça à la vue du sang qui s'échapper de sa tête ainsi que les bleus et autres blessures plus superficielles qu'il avait au niveau du visage et du corps.

Les larmes obstruaient quelque peu sa vue mais elle n'arrivait pas à les arrêter. Plus elle essayait, plus il y en avait.

La blessure qu'avait Grissom au niveau de la tempe la préoccupait beaucoup. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et elle n'avait pas moyen de contacter l'extérieur. Enfin si, mais elle devrait laisser Grissom seul dans cet endroit glauque et elle s'y refusait. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang et elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa peur et sa rage. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'être venue seule à cet endroit et surtout sans son revolver. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir mit Grissom en danger. Il avait besoin de soins d'urgences et tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, c'était qu'elle ne pourrait envisager de le perdre. Une deuxième fois.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent autour d'elle. Sara n'avait pas vu la personne arriver en face d'elle, trop préoccuper par l'état de Grissom.

Elle finit par lever la tête et se retrouva face à Martin Philips/Tony Willer. Il avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres et tenait une barre métallique à la main.

« Un en moins » fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de s'avancer doucement de Sara et de lever son arme dans les airs

A cet instant, un simple coup de feu retentit et Philips/Willer s'écroula au sol. Sara vit alors Greg, à bout de souffle, rabaisser son arme de service. Au loin on pouvait entendre les sirènes de police qui approchaient.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de Sara et s'accroupit près de Grissom, un air sombre marquant son visage. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Sara qui était toujours en pleurs à ses côtés.

* * *

A suivre. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici le dernier chapitre de 'Crash'. Merci à toutes les personnes ayant laissé des reviews, j'espère que la fin de l'histoire vous conviendra...   
**

**9ème chapitre.**

* * *

Une ambulance avait amené Grissom à l'hôpital le plus proche quinze minutes plus tard. Sara était avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'on lui interdise l'entrée de la salle des urgences, on l'avait alors conduite dans la salle d'attente. Greg l'avait rejointe quelques minutes plus tard et lui tenait compagnie en silence. L'attente avait été extrêmement longue et la jeune femme avait eut peur de ce qu'on viendrait lui annoncer. 

Catherine avait débarqué aux urgences après un appel de Greg, afin de la tenir informée. Celle-ci était restée assise aux côtés de Sara tout au long de leur attente, essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

La nouvelle avait fini par tomber quelques heures plus tard, Grissom était toujours parmi eux mais souffrait d'une commotion cérébrale. Il était cependant toujours inconscient. Les médecins le gardaient en observation pendant quelques jours afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune séquelle au niveau du cerveau en dehors du choc initial.

Une vague de soulagement s'éleva lors des nouvelles mais Sara restait tout de même sur ses gardes. Elle ne serait apaisée que lorsque Grissom serait réveillé et capable de la reconnaitre.

Lorsqu'il fut installé dans une chambre, la jeune femme eut l'autorisation de rester avec lui toute la nuit. Catherine et Greg l'accompagnèrent au début puis durent retourner au labo. Placé sous de puissants sédatifs, Grissom ne se réveilla pas de la nuit.

Le lendemain, Catherine fit un détour par l'hôpital. Elle trouva Sara un peu trop nerveuse et les yeux rouges.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit-elle

« Il n'est toujours par réveillé. Les médecins disent qu'il aurait déjà dû reprendre conscience »

« Sara… Il a reçu reçut un gros choc à la tête, il faut lui laisser le temps… » elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle était elle-même inquiète

La jeune femme retourna s'asseoir près de Grissom et posa la tête sur le bras de ce dernier. Catherine l'observa en silence puis se résigna à partir.

« Je t'en prie, réveilles-toi. Ça fait déjà deux jours. » implora Sara

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le visage tuméfié de son amant. Les bleus avaient virés du violet au jaune, s'effaçant petit à petit.

« Les médecins ne savent pas pourquoi tu es toujours inconscient. Ils n'ont pourtant trouvé aucune lésion cérébrale, aucun hématome. Si ton état ne s'améliore pas, ils disent que tu peux tomber dans un coma profond. J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. Ton scanner n'a rien révélé d'anormal.

Gil… Tout est de ma faute. Si j'avais tout fait selon les règles, si j'avais pris mon arme avec moi. Si j'avais pris le temps de demander à un officier de m'accompagner. Tu serais en bonne santé, non pas dans ce lit d'hôpital, inconscient depuis plus de deux jours. Sans raison. Je regrette vraiment tout ça. Je regrette aussi ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de me voir, pour la simple raison que je deviendrais folle sans ta présence. J'en ai été privée pendant une année et c'était la pire de toute mon existence. J'ai besoin de toi, amnésique ou non. »

Elle aurait voulu dire plus mais elle n'y parvint pas. Sa gorge la serrait mais elle refusait de pleurer. Elle avait épuisé toutes les larmes que sont corps était capable de produire. Chaque jours elle le priait de ne pas la laisser seule une journée de plus.

----

Il se souvenait à présent.

_« Mesdames, messieurs, c'est le commandant qui vous parle. Nous entrons actuellement dans une zone de turbulences. Je vous prierai d'attacher votre ceinture et de ne pas vous inquiéter. » _

L'avion bougeait beaucoup et quelques personnes gémirent, des enfants se mirent à pleurer. Grissom essaya de se concentrer sur sa lecture mais le bruit environnant l'en empêcha. Les secousses se firent de plus en plus fortes et malgré tous les vols à son actif, le scientifique sentit son pouls accélérer. Les conditions météorologiques n'étaient pas des meilleures mais il faisait entièrement confiance aux pilotes.

La seconde suivante, l'avion piquait du nez vers l'océan. Les cris se firent de plus en plus nombreux. Grissom pensait à Sara, les yeux clos et les mains agrippant fermement les accoudoirs du siège.

Plus tard, il sentait la chaleur brûler sa peau, l'eau qui le trempait et l'inconscience qui le retenait prisonnier.

Une vie défila devant ses yeux mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Il se revoyait effecteur des gestes quotidiens mais ce n'était pas lui. Cette personne avait son apparence, sa voix, tout de lui. Sauf sa personnalité et ses souvenirs.

Un espoir. On l'avait ramené à Las Vegas, prétendant que sa vie appartenait à la ville des pêchés. Des tas de visages autrefois familiers se présentaient à lui mais l'usurpateur ne les reconnaissait pas. Même pas celui de la femme qu'il aimait. Pris au piège d'un inconscient qui lui faisait faux bond, Grissom hurlait de désespoir. Il était là et personne ne pouvait le voir.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui. Tout le monde agissait bizarrement avec lui. Surtout Sara. C'était à peine si elle pouvait rester en sa compagnie plus de cinq minutes. Ce n'était pas comme ça que leur vie ensemble était sensée se passer.

Une dispute. Jamais Sara ne lui avait dit de tels mots. La scène suivante se passait dans une sorte de vieux hangar sombre. Il était avec Sara, ils couraient comme pour échapper à quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Des escaliers. Une passerelle. Un bruit de métal hurlant qui s'insinua au plus profond de ses oreilles et de son cerveau. Un choc. Une lumière blanche suivit d'échos de voix vaguement familières, de pleurs.

Lorsque tout devint calme autour de lui, il entendit alors la voix de Sara parvenir jusqu'à lui. Douce, triste, inquiète, cassée. Lui implorant de reprendre connaissance. Elle lui avouait ses erreurs mais au fond de lui, rien ne l'aurait empêché de courir la prévenir du danger qui rodait.

Les souvenirs de l'usurpateur et les siens se superposèrent enfin, envoyant l'usurpateur reposer en paix et cela pour toujours. Sa tête était toujours un peu fragile et endolorie par l'accident mais il se sentait bien. Il était content d'être de retour et d'être en possession de son esprit et de son corps.

Un nouveau type de lumière l'accueillit lorsqu'il finit par ouvrir ses yeux. Ce n'était pas brillant et aveuglant mais tamisé et chaud. Il mit un certain temps à s'accommoder à la réalité. Il observa les lieux et vit la nuit à travers la fenêtre. La luminosité de la pièce provenait des diverses machines qui étaient reliées à lui ainsi qu'à une petite lampe posée dans un coin.

Son attention fut immédiatement portée sur la personne présente à ses côtés, recroquevillée sur une chaise, lisant un livre, dos face à lui. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se réveiller.

Il sourit avant de lever une main vers elle et d'appeler, de sa voix enrouée :

« Sara »

Cette dernière arrêta aussitôt sa lecture et descendit de sa chaise. Elle marqua une pause en le voyant, éveillé devant elle. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres malgré ses yeux pleins de larmes.

« Gil » murmura-t-il en venant près de lui et on lui caressa le visage

Il lui prit la main et observa la jeune femme. Sara leva les yeux vers lui et reconnu le regard qu'il arborait. La lueur était de retour.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse » annonça-t-il après un moment

Sara fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'ai dit que mon absence serait courte, et ça n'a pas été le cas. Je m'en veux beaucoup de tout ce qui s'est passé… » expliqua-t-il

Les mots qu'ils venaient de prononcer déclenchèrent toute une vague d'émotion en Sara. Grissom était enfin de retour.

Les larmes qui coulèrent étaient enfin des larmes de joie.

Trois jours plus tard, il sortait de l'hôpital et rentrait chez lui en compagnie de Sara. Lorsqu'il eut franchit la pas de la porte, il laissa échapper un long soupir, heureux d'être enfin tranquille avec Sara dans leur maison.

« Comme tu peux le voir, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui ait changé » dit Sara une fois dans le living room

« Ça me rassure, au moins je n'ai rien manqué » il s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille

« Noël arrive bientôt » continua-t-elle en s'appuyant contre lui

« On ira acheter un sapin demain » répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme

Elle prit alors son visage dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, nourri de tout l'amour qu'ils possédaient l'un envers l'autre. Lorsque le contact fut rompu, Sara le prit par la main et l'entraîna à l'étage, vers leur chambre.

-

**After I have travelled so far/ We'd set the fire to the third bar/ We'd share each other like an island/ Until exhausted, close our eyelids/ And dreaming, pick up from/ The last place we left off/ Your soft skin is weeping/ A joy you can't keep in.**

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
